Endearment
by Jinxed4Ever
Summary: Amanda never saw a future in the stars but when Starfleet contacts her family for an important mission, everything changes. She meets Sarek, a Vulcan, whose demeanor she doesn't trust but when her family is in trouble, she has no choice. Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I saw the new Star Trek film I have been dying to make a fanfic. And here it is! I hope everyone likes it! Please review, I have big plans for this fanfic and it will get better as it goes on. I havent written anything in fanfiction in years so please bear with me. Take care everyone and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Amanda Grayson was gifted. She was one of the most intelligent students in her school. She was a bright child and everyone in her town knew this. Much of Amanda's neighbors knew that she was destined for a great future.

It was thought, for a long time, that she would enroll in Starfleet, graduate top of her class, become lieutenant or even captain before her twenty-third birthday.

There was, of course, a problem with the future they all thought Amanda Grayson would have.

Amanda's father, William, was a trade merchant for many planets, including Earth. He made his riches and contacts this way, making sure that his family was taken care of when he was off-planet. He transported many things but he was most known for transporting antiques from planet to planet.

On Amanda's fourteenth birthday, the family decided to celebrate her birthday on one of the moon colonies, visiting one of William's friends. They couldn't wait to go and her father was very happy to see his daughters off on their first spaceflight. It was then that they all found that Amanda had both astraphobia and aerophobia. No sooner did the shuttle take off the ground did Amanda start getting nauseous, turned green and almost threw up all over her vintage shoes.

The plans were cancelled immediately and as soon as the shuttle landed, Amanda ran out and fell on her knees and finished what she started on the shuttle.

Doris, twelve at the time, laughed at Amanda as she effectively threw up her special birthday breakfast. "Amanda, are you sure you're not Orion? You're so _green!_"

"Oh," Amanda groaned. "Shut up."

She never got off the ground again, preferring to go by train anywhere rather than go on a shuttle or on a plane. Doris and the rest of her family on the other hand, loved traveling, wanting to go anywhere William's job took them to. Amanda always stayed home and found a good hobby. She would go to the daycare in town and read her favorite stories to the children.

It was no surprise, or at least to her, that when she graduated high school, she chose to stay close to home and went to the local university to study Education. She graduated early, top of her class and was hired by the town's elementary school, loving to teach to the younger children.

Seeing her happiness, her parents knew that a future in the stars was not for Amanda Grayson.

Doris, on the other hand, followed her father on his trips and in no time, everyone knew she would take over the family business.

Amanda was proud of her baby sister and father, especially when Starfleet had a special assignment for him. She knew that their hard work finally paid off. William had to take some of Earth's antiquities to a different planet to be displayed in a museum. Not only Earth's but Vulcan also. This was the first of its kind and Starfleet wanted nothing to go wrong. Doris would be his assistant and their mother would be their guest. Their mother could never resist going off-planet.

Starfleet had requested that the family go to Starfleet Headquarters in California to attend a party held in honor of the historical event.

Amanda couldn't wait. She had never been far away from home for a long period of time, and she was looking forward to spending time in the Academy, even if it was for a party. She knew, sadly, that it would be as far as she would go from her home. She only wished that she could take her spacious three story ranch home with her.

Amanda was the first to be dropped off. Doris helped Amanda take her suitcase from the trunk of the vehicle so she could leave on the train to California. Doris and their mother would go on to the port where the shuttle would take them to Starfleet Headquarters.

"Come on, girls," Amanda's mother stuck her head out the large window. She held onto the large hat on her head, the one she always wore when she traveled, against the intense wind. Her smile was beaming, no doubt, ready to go and meet their father in California. "Mandy get going or you will miss your train!"

Amanda and Doris struggled with the luggage in the trunk. They moved large suitcases out of the way and pulled Amanda's out. They staggered under the weight and finally managed to take it out of the trunk, and practically throw it on the asphalt. The sun beat down harshly on their backs and Amanda felt the sweat drop from her forehead. Doris closed the trunk with a deafening sound and leaned against the vehicle as Amanda checked the bag over, making sure there was nothing missing.

"Well then, I'll see you in a few days."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Doris, I'll only be a few hours at the most."

Doris's blond hair shone in the sunlight. What little light shone in through the large windows in the train station, anyway. The large train station was beautiful, placed in the middle of Seattle. The metal bars holding the glass roof above them shone in the sunlight.

In the middle of the station there was a large clock and under it there were bulletins stating whether the trains were on time or not. So far, Amanda's was on time and if she didn't hurry up she would miss it.

Doris glanced over her shoulder and looked into the trunk. "You know, I have some sleeping pills somewhere, I can give them to you and they will make you sleep like _that_." She snapped her fingers. "You won't even know you're on a shuttle."

A flashback from her fourteenth birthday, six years ago made her hold her stomach. She never wanted to go through that again. "No, thanks."

Doris sighed and helped Amanda take her bag up the walk of the train station. "You should go with us on the shuttle, it'll only take half an hour to get there." She sighed again. "You're the first to leave and you will still get there five hours after us. Trains are obsolete, you know."

Amanda huffed as she made it inside. "I don't mind, Doris, I'll be fine."

She continued, dismissively, though she knew she was sad that Amanda wouldn't go on the shuttle with her. "I'll get the dress for tomorrow's ball and you still won't be there."

Amanda stopped in her tracks, placing the large suitcase on the ground next to her. "Don't you dare, we're going together to get it, all right?"

Doris gave a slight smile, nudging her sister with her shoulder. "I know, but you can't blame me for being a little sad my sister can't be there the whole time."

Amanda hugged her, holding her tight to her chest. "I'll be there before you know it."

She could feel Doris smile as she patted her back. "I will make a list of all the cute guys at Starfleet Academy and when you get there, we'll go and check them all out."

Amanda knew she was kidding, it was her sister's sense of humor. "Just make sure everything is ready for the transport. Do your job." Amanda pulled away and picked her bag up.

As she walked away, Doris grabbed her wrist. "Amanda, seriously, I have some things that I can slip into your drink and you'll be so knocked out you won't even notice taking off the ground."

Amanda laughed at her sister, ever the helpful nurse. "See you later Doris."

Doris watched her sister stalk off to the platform underground where her train was about to leave. She ran to the car waiting for her, anxious to go to Starfleet Academy.

* * *

**So basically this is the story of how Amanda and Sarek meet and fall in love and have one fine-ass baby. (I have the biggest crush on Zachary Quinto, so please bear with me) ****  
****I have been reading a lot into Star Trek for the sake of being as true to the original story as possible. Though the alternate timeline doesn't actually star until Spock's birth, I put it on this one because well, this movie was the reason I started this fic, so yeah. **  
**For those saying that it is impossible for the Grayson family to be rich, it's not. Federation credits were (are?) used. Picard says in the movie First Contact that the economy is different but he is in the 24th century and as we all know this takes place in the 23rd century, in the 2220's around there. **

**Thanks again everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, alerted and placed this story in their communities. Thank you everyone!! I am so glad that people liked it. Thank you!! I made a little change to the story, instead of Doris being the youngest, it will now be Amanda. It makes much more sense to me now. I also have another thing to say, let's just say for the sake of argument that in the future people get through school a lot faster. **

**

* * *

**

It wasn't until Amanda heard the computer voice speak over the P.A. that she noticed that she was almost in San Francisco, and that much closer to Starfleet Headquarters. She placed the light metal device on the chair next to her, and stretched. The past five hours were taking a toll on her and she couldn't wait to get off the train. The countryside whizzed by at a dizzying speed making the green foliage blend together. The sky stayed the same light blue throughout the trip, only once the sky darkening with thunder.

She hardly noticed; she couldn't tear away from the device containing her data files in her hands. She picked it up again and touched the screen, continuing what she was doing. In the beginning of the trip, she began reading a book she liked but half way through the trip she switched to reading about Starfleet and its origins. She also read the newspaper article where her family is mentioned.

Pride swelled in her chest as she read the article. It spoke of how her father started out as the underdog, and came out on top in a matter of years. Little by little he made shipments for different countries until he was given permission by the Federation for interplanetary shipment. It was then that his name became unanimous with shipment. Starfleet had seen this and when they had a shipment of precious antiques from different planets, they could think of no other man to ship this for them. There was to be a celebration at Starfleet where Ambassadors from the different planets of the Federation and even the President of the Federation was to attend. Admirals and their families would be there, not to mention some captains. Amanda had never been so proud in her life.

As she scanned through the data files she continued reading and came up on the encyclopedic article of Starfleet. Amanda had learned in school how the Federation and Starfleet first started, how Zefram Cochrane's flight in 2063 changed the course of human history. It was then that the Vulcan race made First Contact and everything else, like the saying went, was history.

She could only imagine how Starfleet had evolved since then, wondering briefly how Starfleet had evolved since then. She had only ever seen the Headquarters in pictures or on the news. She knew of the impressive structure; how large it was and how it dominated most of the skyline in San Francisco. She once imagined herself in the massive buildings, taking classes to one day go out into space and make history herself. The idea had faded for her when she found out that she couldn't leave the ground without feeling nauseous.

Her family now was making history in a different way. They were one of the first humans to be trusted with a mission of this importance. The Federation had only been formed forty years prior and they knew that there was no room for error.

She knew her father wouldn't let them down with something this important.

Amanda clutched at the pendant hanging around her neck, he never let _her_ down. The necklace had been a promise to her to always come back safe. The pendant was large, half as large as her ring finger and a bright gold color hanging on a black thick string. The pendant had different carvings in it, and it reminded her of the carvings on the walls of the ancient monuments in Egypt. She didn't know if there was a message on it, she just liked looking at the intricate patterns on the gold object, reminiscent of a key.

Her father had given it to her on his first off-planet expedition, promising that he would come back no matter how far he would go. It was an antique, she knew that. She didn't know where he got it or from when it was, all she knew that it was her father's promise to come back no matter where he would go. She would wear it every time that he would leave the planet, thinking the worst if she didn't wear it.

It now hung proudly around her neck, taught in the middle of her chest for all to see.

The female computer voice of the train came up on the intercom. Her cool, neutral voice broke Amanda from her reverie, and she straightened in her chair. "Now arriving to Veritas Train Station, San Francisco, California."

Amanda felt a pang in her chest, excitement bubbling in her as she finally made it to San Francisco.

It didn't take long for her to get off the train with her luggage, as she took the escalator up to the main floor from underground platform, her view was met with incredibly blue sky from above. This station was larger than the one at home and the roof was made of panels of glass held together by metal bars.

The sun shone in through the glass and she knew that it was going to be a very hot day outside the station. She had only seen the platform and the escalator that went up to the main floor but Amanda could see that it was a very busy city. People packed together in groups and on the escalator each step had three people. It looked like a sea of people.

If the train station was packed full of people, she couldn't imagine how the city could be.

As the top came into view she saw a very distinct figure looming over the crowd of people.

There was a lone figure in the crowd of people that grabbed her attention. That he was tall wasn't what made him stand out or that people when they passed by him stared. It was the uniform.

The uniform was impeccably pressed with no creases on it, the deep red fabric tight to his body. The shirt was separate from the pants; she could see that in the way the shirt hung over them but it wasn't at all long. The long sleeves reached right to his wrist, the pants just above his perfectly clean shoes. It wasn't only his uniform that was perfect but his posture too.

He stood perfectly still, unmovable in a sea of people.

He had a high collar over his neck and she saw the unmistakable gold Starfleet insignia glinting in the light.

Of course he was military. His eyes, the only thing that moved, scanned the crowd and landed on her as soon as she came into view.

As soon as she stepped off the escalator, she spoke, not a moment sooner. "Miss Amanda Grayson."

Amanda's suitcase plunked down heavily on the floor, her hand red from the heavy load. "Yes."

He didn't move as he spoke even with the busy people moving around them at dizzying speed or the cries of joy from the families being reunited. "Miss Grayson, I am Cadet Lario, I was sent from Starfleet to take you to Headquarters."

Amanda's brow furrowed. "My father couldn't come himself?"

"He is unable to come as he is in a meeting with the Ambassador of Vulcan and Admiral Nelson," he explained detached. "I was sent to bring you in."

She was surprised that her sister or her mother couldn't go to pick her up, it felt weird, she had never had an escort. She was hesitant at first but knowing she had no other choice, she gave in. "All right."

He picked up her bag without her noticing and began to walk to a vehicle where he placed her bag in the trunk. He then opened the door of the backseat for her.

Starfleet, she noticed, had the latest in technology. The vehicle he drove had a sleek black exterior, reflecting the scenery. The windows were tinted an extreme black so that she could see out but no one could see in. Just like a diplomat's car should be. The city went by in a dizzying speed and before she knew it, she was on the Golden Gate Bridge crossing over to Starfleet Academy.

Amanda watched how the large building grew in size as she grew closer. The pictures really didn't do the building justice. As they were waved past the entrance and the cadet drove up to the main building, Amanda watched the cadets walk from building to building in their red, tightly pressed uniforms.

Each building was larger than the last, and they had a mix of old and new architecture each as beautiful as the other.

They were, to her opinion, no match for the main building. The large columns in the entrance of the first floor were massive, reminiscent of the Ancient Parthenon in Greece. Though no longer standing being destroyed in the Third World War, she had seen enough pictures of it to recognize it. The alabaster columns towered over the Starfleet alumni taking the large staircase down to the garden in front of it.

If the first floor reminded her of the architecture of the past, the second reflected the present. Glass plated the entire length of the wall but she knew it wasn't glass, it was transparent aluminum.

"What building is that?"

Even though they hadn't spoken the whole ride, the cadet spoke up immediately. "Starfleet Auditorium."

It was that same building that they pulled up to. He parked the car in front of the Auditorium and got out quickly, making his way around to open her door. "Please follow me Miss Grayson, I will take you to the Auditorium where your family is waiting for you."

Though the Auditorium was in front of them, in order to get into it, they had to go through a large maze of corridors until they finally met with the door they needed. They were double doors at least fifteen feet tall and ten feet wide, enough for four people to go though without having to be squeezed through. As they walked in, she saw that they were on a raised platform that led down to the main floor where groups of people gathered around boxes, opening them and even organizing the sculptures and paintings in strategic places all over the floor.

The ceiling had to be at least fifty feet above their heads but that didn't stop the cadets from decorating it for the gala. There were lights that twinkled and hung, others that hung and attached themselves to the columns on the walls. Across from where she stood, she could see the San Francisco Bay behind the full wall of transparent aluminum.

It was almost sunset.

As the cadet moved down the stairs and towards a group of people with their backs to them, Amanda recognized two of them immediately as her father and her sister. Two others in the group had their hands behind their back and were dressed in robes, she couldn't get a glimpse at who they were because they had their back towards her father, looking at the statue in front of them. The remaining person in the group she knew had to be a Starfleet Officer, she could tell by the infallible uniform.

"As you can see this is the Karika, the representation of the goddess of War of the Geneva people," her father's voice carried through the auditorium as he spoke to the people examining the sculpture of a round emblem, measuring at least five feet in height. "It is to be placed here next to a piece found on Earth late in the 19th century."

"Impressive," one of the robed men said, not turning.

Amanda's father watched her as she approached and spoke once again to the men. "Will you excuse me for a moment, please?"

The ebony colored man in the Starfleet Officer uniform, in a warm comforting voice, extending a hand in Amanda's direction, "But of course, Mr. Grayson, greet your family member."

"Please," he said before turning to her. "Call me William."

As Amanda caught up with the group, she was received by a massive hug from her father.

Amanda grasped as she felt her middle being caught in a death grip. "Dad! I can't breathe!"

She could tell that he missed her, he had been away for weeks preparing for the shipment and the gala only a few days away. "Thank you for coming Amanda. It means a lot to me that you're here too."

He let her go and Amanda coughed air into her lungs. "Thanks, Dad."

Doris turned to her too. "It's about time you got here. I was afraid that you would show up in a couple of days." She had changed into a more professional suit, Amanda realized.

Amanda only smiled. "How are things going?" She watched as the cadet she had been with spoke to the dark colored man and quickly took off again, breaking out into a brisk walk.

Her father placed a warm arm around her shoulders. "Everything is great. We're doing everything we can to have these antiques out before the gala."

Doris interrupted. "They're going to be displayed for everyone to see during the gala."

"That's great," Amanda said enthusiastic. "Wonderful idea."

William nodded. "How was the trip?"

"Long and tiring, I'm exhausted."

"We have quarters here in Starfleet, Mom is there now. I can give you the directions, where's your Data Device?"

As Amanda reached in the purse over her shoulder to give it to her, she heard the Officer speak. "William, we have already met your wonderful family except this daughter. This is Amanda, I presume?"

William nodded and nudged Amanda a little closer to the group that had been looking at the sculpture previously. "Amanda, I want you to meet Admiral Nelson."

Amanda extended her hand and he shook her hand vigorously. "I have heard a lot about you, young lady. You are a schoolteacher, aren't you? You are awfully young."

William interrupted Amanda. "She's a genius."

Amanda gave a short laugh, uncomfortable. She hated when people called her a genius. "Thanks for the modesty, Dad."

He laughed. "Don't be shy, Amanda." He turned to the Admiral. "Graduated early and top of her class in the university back home."

The Admiral continued, "Then, Miss Grayson, did you apply to Starfleet?"

Amanda answered truthfully. "Space makes me nauseous, sir."

The Admiral laughed pleasantly, apparently he hadn't heard that before, and said, "Did you hear that Ambassador Sarek? Space makes her nauseous."

The two robed figures finally turned and Amanda froze.

Of course, she knew that there were other species living among humans ever since the Federation first started. She just had never seen them. Now that she did, she was taken aback by their appearance. Their eyebrows were swept upwards too much, too far for a human, their skin looked like porcelain. She could see a small tint of green on their fair faces. The men, she could see under the robes that covered their heads, had very pointed ears. Apart from that, they appeared human with one nose, two brown eyes and a set of lips.

They were good-looking aliens, at least, she concluded, though one was better-looking than the other. They appeared to be young, not much older than Amanda herself but for one of them to be Ambassador, he had to have been much, much older.

They wore robes that reached to the floor in a brownish hue.

The Admiral spoke but Amanda couldn't stop staring. "Ambassador Sarek, Silek, meet Amanda Grayson, William Grayson's youngest daughter."

They stared at her, scrutinizing, their faces set in stone, almost expecting.

Amanda couldn't move, couldn't form words, she had never seen anyone so particular in her life, she couldn't react. She didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to mind. She extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

It would have been better if she had done nothing at all.

Her father froze, she couldn't feel him breathing anymore, the Admiral gave a chuckle and the Vulcans just looked at her hand. Amanda's cheeks were flaming.

Thankfully, Doris grabbed her hand and started to pull her away. "Sorry Ambassador, it's been a long day for Amanda. I'm going to take her to her room. Come along, baby sister."

Amanda followed obediently, preferring to be anywhere than there at that moment.

Out of earshot, Doris hissed, "What's _wrong_ with you? They're _Vulcan_. They don't shake hands."

Amanda gulped. "Doris, please tell me where there is a hole I can crawl into and die."

* * *

**Thank you again for your encouragement. I have big plans for this story and I have no plans on slowing down, I need reviews, tell me what you think!! I started to do some more research on Amanda Grayson and the more that I read the more I realized that no one has their story straight. So. I will make up my own thing, so there. Also, Sarek though being** **more than 60 years old at this time would look rather young. T'Pol from Star Trek: Enterprise was in her 60's during the series and looked to be in her mid-twenties. **

**Okay, thank you again.**

**Take care everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all off those who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this fic! The hits counter is hitting the roof, I'm so happy! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Like I said, I have been doing much research into Star Trek to get everything aas faithful as possible. For those that don't know my writing style I like to take a well-know story and give it a twist, staying as true to the original story as possible. I go to Wikipedia, Memory-Alpha and Memory-Beta reading as much as I can about Amanda Grayson, Sarek and Spock. I have really big, big, BIG plans for this story and I hope that you readers will read and review. I love reviews they fuel me and help me keep going! If you like the story and wish for me to continue, please send in a review and let me know! **

* * *

Chapter Three:

"I'm an idiot."

She could hear Doris sigh. "Stop saying that Amanda. You were fine."

Amanda groaned and turned on her stomach as she lay on the bed in the room they were staying in.

They were in a room Starfleet had given them while they stayed at Headquarters. They wanted the man that was shipping their precious cargo to be as comfortable as possible before the journey. They were in one of the most lavished quarters Amanda had ever seen, not far from where she met up with her sister and father. The quarters had two rooms, her parents shared one while her and her sister shared the other.

At that moment, she was with her mother and sister in her parent's room watching her mother and sister get ready for a dinner that night. The dinner had numerous Admirals, Ambassadors and Captains; they wanted to get together so they could talk about the historic shipment that was about to get underway. They wanted everything to go off without a hitch, not sparing one , who had nothing to do with the shipment and was only there at her father's request, would not go. Her parents had tried to weeks to get her invited, speaking to different personnel so she would be able to attend. In the end, she couldn't, they only allowed her mother and now she was actually thankful for that. She didn't want to get into any more embarrassing situations than she had already.

She was waiting for her father to come in, tell her that she had to go home immediately so she wouldn't cause any more disturbances. Her suitcase remained untouched on her bed in the room, so she wouldn't have to pack it again when he told her the news.

"I'm an idiot."

Her mother who had remained quiet for the first forty times Amanda had said it, spoke, "Amanda, please, your father is going to speak with the Ambassador for you. He will apologize and it will be fine."

Amanda covered her head with a pillow. "How could I have been so _stupid_?"

"You know you're right," Doris said. "For a genius, you sure are an idiot. You must be the only human in the twenty-third century to _not_ know that Vulcans don't shake hands."

Amanda groaned. "Kill me." She lifted her head from the pillow. "It's a good thing First Contact didn't rely on me."

Her mother spoke up. "They _did_ shake hands."

"Yeah, but Cochrane didn't know any better, it's supposed that I _do._"

Doris laughed, her professional demeanor from before gone, "You really _are_ an idiot."

"Doris," their mother warned, "hush. Your father told me that he would talk to Ambassador Sarek about that and as far as I've heard, he is a very understanding Vulcan, he knows of human customs and behaviors."

Doris looked at Amanda's reflection in the mirror as she continued to apply eye-shadow over the dresser. "Seriously, Amanda, you're a schoolteacher, aren't you supposed to know things like that? Wasn't there a class or something like that?"

"There was a semester in college about extraterrestrial customs, legends and life. I didn't think I would need it since in Washington our town only has Humans."

"So you didn't take the class?"

"Yes, I took it, but I forgot. I forgot about how Vulcans greet people and everything." Amanda burst. "I panicked! It was the first time I met someone not from here!"

Doris eyebrows furrowed. "What about old man Jennings?"

Amanda knew who she was talking about. The old man who lived two houses down from them, alone. He was very old, one of the oldest people she had ever met. "He's human!"

Doris shrugged. "I thought he was a Cardassian, at least."

Amanda couldn't see how she could confuse him for a Cardassian, knowing that the Cardassians were reptile-like with their ridges on their foreheads and shoulders. "Those are _wrinkles_, Doris."

Amanda wondered briefly if she ever met one. Doris had met so many races on the three years she worked with her father that she wondered what race Doris _didn't_ meet. Amanda never wondered about the world beyond Earth, she probably couldn't mention two more races than the ones she already knew.

The automatic doors of the room wooshed open and she looked at her father's excited face, the smile reaching his eyes. "Everything is going to plan, everyone. The voyage to Beta VI is almost here." Beta VI was the planet where they would take the shipment to.

"That's wonderful, William," Her mother said standing from her dresser chair and planting her father a kiss on the cheek. "That's great news."

He nodded and looked at the group in the room. "Are you almost ready?"

Doris answered. "Almost."

He began to take off his jacket, throwing it on the bed next to Amanda. "Amanda, I have news for you too."

Amanda got up from the bed, excited. "Did you talk to the Ambassador?"

He nodded as he looked through his closet for something to wear. "I did."

When he didn't say anything else, Amanda prompted, "Well?"

Her father took a blue suit from the closet and pressed it against his body, examining how it would look. "What do you think of this?"

Amanda hardly glanced. "Black is better. Well, come on Dad, what did he say?"

"I explained the reason you were nervous." He paused. "You were nervous, right? I mean your hand was shaking."

"Yes," Amanda said quickly, trying not to relive the embarrassment. "I think we got that."

"I think _everyone_ got that," Doris added.

"Hush, Doris." Her mother said as she sat in front of the mirror again.

William continued. "I told him that this was your first time being away from home and that you were tired. Trains can be very exhausting. He said that it was logical to be nervous meeting a non-terran life-form for the first time and that he enjoyed meeting you."

Amanda froze. "He _said_ that? He _enjoyed_ meeting me?"

William nodded, taking the black suit out. "This one, right?"

All three women quickly said yes, and Amanda noted that they were all hanging on his every word about the Ambassador. They couldn't believe what he was saying either. So they did have the same worries as her, Amanda noticed.

"In fact, Ambassador Sarek said that if you were not too tired from your trip, he would look forward to seeing you tonight at the dinner."

Amanda stood shocked. Her eyes followed her father as he made his way around them room, looking for cufflinks, hairbrush or she thought so he could get ready for the dinner that would start in one hour.

Doris stood the same as her sister, watching their father. "I thought she wasn't invited."

He continued, nonchalant. "She wasn't, but then again, the Admiral can't refuse a request from the Ambassador of Vulcan."

Amanda's mother watched her husband too. "Are you telling me that _Ambassador Sarek _got my little girl invited to the non-invite-able dinner that we had been trying to get her into for weeks? The dinner that 'too many diplomats and admirals would attend and it would only be an affair for those only directly involved with the shipment?' That one?" Her mother quoted the letter that Admiral Nelson had drafted for them when they wanted Amanda invited to the dinner as well as the Gala.

William's chest swell with pride. "That's right. He and his brother, Silek, are looking forward to seeing Amanda tonight."

Amanda blinked. "Wh-why?"

"Does it matter?" Her mother stood up from the chair again. "You're invited. By the Vulcan Ambassador, no less."

Doris looked at her little sister. "What did you _do?_"

Amanda couldn't speak. "I-I don't know."

William looked at his watch. "You better get going, we don't want to be late."

Doris dropped the eye-shadow brush on the small dressing table they had the make-up on. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

Amanda couldn't move. "But I don't have anything to wear."

Doris grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room. "I do. It's a good thing we're the same size."

Amanda never felt so small in her life.

Not only small in stature, but small in everything else. She had never been in a room with so many important people. The party was small, she had expected many more people to show, given the nature of Admiral Nelson's letter but there were only about twelve people there. Admiral Nelson and his wife were there, with a beautiful gold dress and matching earrings. Two other Admirals, Manning and Haines were there, each with their own spouse. Amanda's whole family was there. The only party missing was Ambassador Sarek and his brother Silek.

She was thankful that her family was there, she didn't want to feel left out.

The officers dressed impeccably in suits while the women wore dresses that Amanda absolutely loved. Even her mother matched the same elegance as the other women, no one would think that this was the first time with people like that.

Everyone looked liked they belonged, even Doris who had some knowledge of what these men knew and worked for. She dressed perfectly, down to the last detail, obviously knowing what to expect, being at dinners like that on different planets and continents. She felt a little jealousy at her sister for knowing what to do in those situations.

She wrapped her fingers around the cold pendant around her neck as she tended to do when she was nervous. She then noticed that as hard as she was trying to fit in, she really felt left out.

She didn't know who to talk to or what to talk about. Everyone in the room talked about diplomatic agreements, disputes with colonies or vessels and a new Galaxy-class starship that was to be built in the coming years. Her father talked to Admiral Manning and his wife about the new doors this new shipment was going to open with other planets in the Federation.

Her mother talked to Admiral Manning's wife about the new trends in Paris, something that Amanda didn't like to talk about.

Amanda smoothed down her dress. Not her favorite but one of Doris's choosing. It was strapless, hugging Amanda's chest tightly then loosely around her stomach and legs. The dark violet fabric, she had to admit made her skin fair look flawless. Her chocolate brown hair had been placed up in a delicate bun, showing off her matching color dew drop earrings. She wore silver bracelets that jingled when she moved and dark colored eye-shadow that made her brown eyes stand out.

Though just as stylishly dressed as the other women in the room, she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Doris handed her a glass of champagne and she downed it quickly, trying to shake off the feeling. She hoped that they would announce dinner soon so she could finally do something rather than stand around in a small room doing nothing.

At that moment the doors of the small room wooshed open and everyone in the room turned to the pair of Vulcans that came in. They still wore robes only darker in color this time. The hoods were down and Amanda could see the heavily pronounced angular eyebrows and the pointed ears.

Their velvet black hair was perfectly cut in a straight line over their foreheads and closely cut to their heads. They were cleanly shaven and their young skin was perfectly smooth. The Ambassador, the one that she had given her hand to for the handshake, looked a little older than Silek, with dark brown eyes, almost black. Silek had light colored eyes and high cheekbones with a pointed nose unlike Sarek's slightly round one.

Ambassador Sarek being older looked surprisingly young, almost Amanda's own age. He didn't look a day older twenty-six. She remembered, briefly, that Vulcans aged slower than humans and that the man could be well into his ninety earth-years before showing a gray hair.

Amanda concluded that Ambassador Sarek was very handsome.

And to think, she wondered, he wanted _me_ here for the dinner. She wanted to know why.

They walked into the room and everyone stopped their conversation. Admiral Haines greeted them. "Ambassador Sarek, Silek. How are you this evening?"

"Very well, I thank you, Admiral."

Sarek's voice was like velvet, making her feel almost at home.

Silek nodded and looked over the group gathered in the small room. "I take it dinner has not been announced?"

"Should be any moment now," Admiral Nelson said, taking champagne from the small table in the middle of the room.

The group continued with their previous conversations and Amanda watched the two men saunter over to where she stood next to her family. Amanda's breath caught and she knew that her cheeks were flamed red. She could only imagine what they were going to say to her.

Millions though flashed through her mind, each more negative than the last. She knew he would echo her thoughts from earlier in the afternoon. They would think she was an idiot. Say it, in front of everyone in the room.

She wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Miss Grayson." They each slightly bowed their heads in greeting, Amanda did the same.

Silek spoke. "I'm afraid Miss Grayson that we were not properly introduced, allow me to introduce myself." He extended his hand. "I am Silek, this is my brother Ambassador Sarek." Sarek stood perfectly still, his hands folded in front of his chest, looking only at Amanda.

Amanda stared at his hand then looked up at their serious faces. She knew that she would never meet a more serious race than the Vulcans. Silek really wasn't kidding. Sarek hadn't extended his own hand and Amanda could only guess what he was thinking. His face gave off no emotion but then again, no human could ever guess any Vulcan emotion.

She admired what Silek was doing. He showed her that what she had done earlier was all right and that they weren't insulted like she thought they had been. Or at least, Silek wasn't. In that moment, she felt instantly at ease, the Vulcan was being more inviting to her than the actual humans at Starfleet.

She smiled at first, not able to stop the grin. Laughter then burst from her lips, loud enough that everyone in the room looked at her. It felt like a weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders. She didn't feel like the odd one out anymore, she felt more welcome than ever. She could feel moisture at the corners of her eyes and her cheeks hurt from the constant smiling.

She was starting to like Silek.

She finally shook his hand, the grip strong. "It's really nice to meet you too." She looked at him, grateful. "Thank you."

Another person walked into the room, he was dressed in white and she knew it was one of the waiters. "Dinner is served."

The group followed the man. Amanda turned to leave also until Ambassador Sarek spoke.

"Miss Grayson," he said coolly. "There is a matter of which I need to speak to you of."

She nodded, intrigued. "Yes, Ambassador?"

"I cannot divulge the details of the matter at this moment. It will have to wait until tomorrow," he told her matter-of-factly, unfeeling. "May I have your permission to call upon you in the afternoon?"

Amanda nodded slowly, unable to refuse. She couldn't refuse the Ambassador anything even if it was just to see her the next day. She was interested to know why it was that he invited her to the dinner and then asked to see her the next day. Had that been the reason she was invited to the dinner? To ask to see her the next day?

The motives escaped her and in the moment she could only nod, dumbfounded.

Sarek motioned for the door, allowing Amanda first through to the dining room. At first, she couldn't make her legs move. Then she finally moved and went through the same way the rest of the group had gone.

* * *

**Yes, I'm guilty. When I think of young Sarek in this story I think of Zachary Quinto in the new Star Trek movie. **

**Thank you once again, please review! I hope this takes off like my previous story A Memory's Phantom. Take care, everyone!**

**Follow me on twitter!! .com/jinxedlily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for all your reviews and favorites!! I love you guys! **

* * *

Amanda thought that the only people that were going to the dinner were in the first room when the dinner was announced. She couldn't explain why Admiral Nelson said there was no room for her. It turned out that they weren't the only ones at the dinner. The table had to have been at least thirty-five feet long and every seat was filled. There had to have been at least twenty people there.

The metal walls of the room were large and the ceiling had to have been at least fifty feet in height. The large table left more than enough room for everyone to spread their arms to their sides and still not be able to touch the other person.

She was at one of the ends of the table with the people that were in the previous room with her. Sitting next to Doris, Amanda watched her family speak to the Vulcans and the Admirals about new things such as the latest Starfleet happenings and things the Vulcan High Council had said about the new shipment. Not only were there human antiques being moved to the new planet, but there were also Vulcan antiques too, it was for this reason that the Vulcan High Council wanted everything to go as flawless as possible. This was the first time they trusted humans with their valuable belongings.

That's why the Ambassador was there, to make sure everything went as planned and nothing unexpected happened.

While everyone dined on meat, salads and ate breadsticks with their hands, there were two exceptions. Silek and Ambassador Sarek didn't eat with their hands, preferring to eat their breadsticks with a fork and knife and they ate no meat, preferring the salads and vegetables that were offered. It was then that Amanda remembered something she read on one of the texts on her Data Device about the Vulcans. They were vegetarians and found that eating meat was barbaric.

Halfway through dinner when the conversations of the shipment ceased, they talked about different things going on in the news. Negotiations, new cadets and the graduating Starfleet class of that year. Amanda was thankful for the change of topic, preferring to hear something else other than the shipment.

"Miss Grayson, I understand that you are a schoolteacher."

Amanda hadn't been spoken to all night, at first she thought that he was talking to Doris. When he finished his sentence, she turned to the men seated to her left. Silek looked at her intently, his hazel eyes looking straight at her.

He had spoken to only her but the whole table stopped their conversation and looked at her. At first she didn't answer, struggling to find the words but when she did, everyone went back to their conversations. Sarek, though sitting between her and Silek, had not once during the dinner looked at her, this time was no exception.

Amanda swallowed and cleared her throat. "Yes. I'm an elementary school teacher back home. I also teach six-year-olds at a day-care during the summer vacation."

"Do you enjoy your job?"

Amanda nodded, feeling a little more at ease. Silek's questions were something that she could handle. "Yes, I do. There's nothing else I would rather do. I think that there's nothing better than teaching children, helping shape the leaders of tomorrows, helping them achieve their potential."

"Are you saying, Miss Grayson, that tomorrow's leaders are in the small town of Quilcene, Washington?"

Sarek hadn't spoken to her since before the dinner, when he told her that he would call on her the following day. Now, his tone was distant, like always, unlike his brother who sounded like he was genuinely interested. Though it was distant and it sounded like he could care less about what she said, she blushed, thinking about what they would talk about tomorrow. She knew that it wasn't reason to blush, but she couldn't help it.

Just thinking that the attractive Vulcan wanted to talk to _her_ of all people present, made her cheeks flame. She tried to hide it, taking the napkin off her lap and pressing it to her lips, as soon as she felt the hue die, she placed the napkin back on her lap. She had never been like this with a person since she had a crush on Billy Bob back in ninth grade.

She took all thoughts of her having a crush on the Ambassador and buried them deep, _deep _inside herself. She couldn't think about that in that moment.

She didn't know how he found out that she lived in Quilcene, then decided that he probably read up on her family when the plans of the shipment began.

"There is greatness in everyone, there are no geographical exceptions or discrimination," she began. "Greatness is not destined for just one geographical point. Just because a person is from a small town it doesn't mean that they won't make a difference. For example, the next great Captain of Starfleet can come anywhere from Vulcan to Washington and even the smallest town in Iowa. No one can judge it."

"The girl is right, brother," Silek spoke behind him.

Sarek didn't bat an eyelash. "And six-year-olds are destined for greatness."

It was almost sarcastic, if, Amanda thought, Vulcans knew what sarcasm was. By the tone of voice, it sounded like they did. She almost spat a response but tried to sound as unemotional as she could. "It is never too early to plant morals in children."

Sarek's eyes gave a hint of amazement, though his facial features didn't move from its stone setting. The look was much too quick for Amanda to catch and she didn't notice it when he spoke again. "That is a very logical point of view, Miss Grayson." He turned away from her and said something to his brother in a language Amanda had never heard.

She was angry. Amanda didn't know whether to laugh or to feel insulted. She didn't think it was a logical point of view, it was what she felt. She felt it in her heart that her destiny was to help guide the future through children.

At that moment the waiters came and took their plates, leaving another one in front of them: desert. Amanda stabbed the cake angrily with a fork and placed a huge piece in her mouth, trying to shut herself up. She knew that if the desert hadn't come at that moment to preoccupy her mouth, she would say something that she would regret for the rest of the night and probably ship her off to Washington first thing in the morning. She didn't want to say anything to insult the Ambassador but his remarks didn't sit well with her.

"So, what do you do, Silek?" Amanda asked, preferring to speak to the Ambassador's brother rather than the Ambassador himself.

Silek turned to her. She could see pleasantness in his posture which was more than she could say about the Ambassador, sitting as all proper Vulcans did, without an ounce of emotion. She couldn't tell if he was happy to be there or insulted by her remarks as she was about his. In any case, she ignored him.

"I am one of the heads of the Planetary Exchange Program at the Embassy in Washington D.C."

Amanda knew what he was talking about. The Planetary Exchange Program was a program that Starfleet began not long ago. It was for those people who wanted to go to different planets and learn their customs and behaviors. Most planets in the Federation participated, not all, but the races that did, exchanged with a human for six months. Just like most people did at colleges in different countries.

Amanda grew interested, "That's amazing. What do you do there?"

"One of the things I do is help the newcomers adjust to human life. I teach them Terran customs, languages, those things of the sort. Most of the time it is teaching English to newcomers."

"That's fascinating," Amanda turned to him, leaving the rest of her desert untouched. "How long have you been living here?"

"Ten Terran years."

"That's quite a while."

"Your earthly customs are very intriguing. They are very fascinating to me, it's one of the reasons I moved to Sol III."

"Did you always want to move here and stay in D.C.?"

Silek didn't miss a beat. "Circumstances arose and I couldn't stay in Vulcan. My place is here."

Amanda wondered why he didn't stay in Vulcan. He probably could see her curiosity, she always knew that she couldn't lie or hide anything well.

He divulged. "My father was displeased for not sharing his ideas and following into his and Sarek's footsteps in a professional career."

Amanda's brow furrowed. "Do you mean a political career?"

Silek nodded. "Yes."

Now she turned to Sarek seeing it was only polite to ask him as they were talking about him. "Did you want to be Ambassador?"

Sarek turned to her, unattached. "I graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy as an astrophysicist."

"That's … amazing." Amanda paused. "That's really something."

Sarek looked uninterested. "I found that being Ambassador was better use of my time."

Amanda felt insulted again. He unknowingly belittled something that many people on her planet aspired and sacrificed to do. It was something that only a handful of people finally achieved with much sacrifice and hard work.

Sarek spoke of it as if it wasn't important, that being what he was, was much more important. She felt her hands ball into fists in her lap, her nails dig into her hand in the closed fist. She had never felt so angry with someone like she did at that moment.

She broke out of her reverie when Doris spoke. "Are you ready to go, Amanda?"

Amanda immediately nodded, afraid she would speak her mind concerning Sarek. She watched around the table, and saw almost everyone was leaving in their own parties. The long day ended

Amanda stood, placing the napkin from her lap to the table. "Excuse me, Ambassador, Mr. Silek. I'm leaving for the evening."

They both stood, the last at the table to do so. Sarek towered over her, he was much taller than her. Taller than his brother, she noticed.

Sarek, ever the formal Vulcan, bowed his head slightly in her direction. "Good night, Miss Grayson, Grayson family."

Her family said their good-bye's and began to leave when Sarek called her. "Miss Grayson?"

Amanda turned.

He waited until she was about to cross the automatic doors to call her. His dark brown eyes were fixed on her. "I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Here is the latest addition to the story. It was originally going to be longer and I have it all planned out already but in the end I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Please review! Reviews help me keep going, thanks guys!**

**

* * *

**

Amanda always enjoyed her runs in the morning. Not only did it help her think, it also released the stress from her body. She would usually take her runs early in the morning, right after dawn, preferring to stretch her legs as the sun stretched its rays.

It was her favorite part of the day. It was only her, the morning dew and the pavement. She loved to feel the steady beat of her feet on the asphalt, her heart beating hard enough to burst from her chest.

She usually used this peaceful time to think of the things she would do for her classes the following day or to make the plans for the following week. She would even plan the parent-teacher conferences for the week if she had any.

This time it was different. She would start to think of the many things she had to do when she arrived again at her home, then her thoughts would stray and finish with the Vulcan Ambassador. She didn't know why she would suddenly think of him. She was nothing to him. She saw herself as a fly and Sarek, a man with a fly-swatter.

Whenever she tried to make conversation with him, he would say something to make her feel insignificant. Anything from a look or lack thereof or any remark he would say.

If anything, she should be thinking about his brother, who made her laugh, talked to her, acknowledged her. They had the same interests, at least, and how many people could say that about a Vulcan they just met?

She had to admit, though, where Silek was not too tall and a bit husky, his brother was the opposite. Sarek was tall, too tall for her liking and lean. His dark raven was just as dark as his eyes and angular handsome features were much better looking than his brother.

Amanda stopped her run and stopped at a small bench near her. "Get a grip Amanda. You sound like a hormonal teenager!" She tried not to speak too loudly, fearing that any of the Starfleet alumni walking past her on their way to their classes might overhear her. She wouldn't put it past them that they could put two and two together and guess that she was talking about Sarek. After all, she was sure that news about her and what she did when she first met Sarek had spread to every Starfleet campus from there to the Moon.

Amanda didn't like Sarek. Not one bit. She didn't like how he made her feel, didn't like how he would talk to her, she specially didn't like how no matter what she did, he would stay on her mind even though an insane amount of time had passed.

There she was, almost ten hours later, and he was still on her mind. She wanted a distraction, anything but her mind suddenly drifted to something that would happen later that say. She didn't want to think about talking to him later in the day, though she was interested what it was about.

Suddenly, she realized she knew nothing about the Vulcan culture. She knew almost nothing about them. What if she tried to shake his hand again? She knew that wouldn't happen again but what if something similar did? She would be damned if she did anything else to embarrass herself further.

Amanda looked at her digital watch on her wrist. Sarek hadn't specified a time, she didn't know when he would send someone for her, if he did, or where. She decided she would go and read up a bit on the Vulcan culture. She didn't know how much time she had and she couldn't waste anymore of it.

She ran, this time, back to the quarters Starfleet had given her family.

She planned her morning. Her family was already gone, taking to heart the preparations of the gala. They had no time to spare and continued with the preparations, waking up as early as possible and leaving the quarters as soon as they finished their breakfast. She would have time to read up as much as she could on her data device. First, she would shower then take in as much about the Vulcan culture she could get her hands on.

She made it to the large building that they were staying in and felt instantly relieved at the cool air inside. The climate control was perfect and though the morning was cool, the air inside was much cooler. The turbolift took her to the second to last floor of the building where the large room Starfleet had given them was.

The turbolift doors parted and the person on the other side was someone she didn't expect to see.

He waited near the door of the quarters, his back pin-straight, staring straight ahead.

She preferred he didn't see her this way. She was sweaty, with no makeup on and her brown hair sticking to her forehead. He didn't look at her even when she spoke to him. He seemed to take his position seriously. Amanda knew he was going to have a very promising career in Starfleet.

"Cadet Lario," she tried not to sound out of breath but it was impossible. "What are you doing here?"

He hardly blinked. "You have an appointment today with Ambassador Sarek. I am here to take you to him."

Amanda couldn't believe him. "Isn't that later?"

"No, miss." Now he looked at her. "He called and informed Starfleet that he has a very important meeting today and that he would like to speak to you before then. He is only able to do so in about one hour."

"An hour?" Amanda looked at her watch. "Is he out of his mind?"

Lario looked away and at the wall straight across from him. "Please Miss Grayson, do what you must to get ready, he is expecting you."

As if she could hate him more, this really did it for her. She pressed her hand to the touch-pad next to the turbo doors and upon recognizing her heat signature and handprint, the doors unlocked and opened automatically for her.

"I will wait out here for you."

Amanda didn't even listen, sprinting to her room to gather her clothes, furious at the time restriction suddenly on her.

"Stupid Vulcan," she mumbled, ripping clothes off the hangers in the closet, trying to find the most decent looking article of clothing she owned.

* * *

**Short, I know but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Thanks again for all your kind reviews. :) Please review for this chapter and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is more than welcome! much love, lily. :)  
p.s. i'm still wildly obssessed with star trek. i saw princess diaries 2 yesterday..... kirk (chris pine) is hot!! but i'm still a spock girl, evidenced by my new action figure on my night stand. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! Here is the next chapter! As always please review! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Amanda finished taking a shower, she dressed in a modest light blue dress. Deciding it was the only presentable day-dress that she had bothered to take with her. It was a V neck with a high collar and a one piece, reaching just above her knees with a small white belt across her hips. She placed her wet hair in a bun, and a small amount of make-up, not having enough time to do much else.

She slipped into white heels and left out the door, where Lario waited for her in the hallway.

No sooner did he see her, he walked briskly to the turbolift.

They took the turbolift to the first floor and walked past Starfleet alumni.

They turned and stared no doubt wondering who the girl was and how important she must be to have a military escort.

Amanda struggled to keep up with Lario as he almost sprinted down the steps of the building to a waiting black limo.

She stared at the pristine black vehicle as it hovered several inches off the ground. Lario opened the door in the back and waited.

Amanda didn't move. A limo?

"Miss Grayson?"

Amanda snapped out of her reverie and got into the large vehicle before Lario could say another word.

The limo, inside, was large. There were two couches, one that stretched long ways across the limo and the other one width ways, which was the one she was sitting on. There was a small snack bar no doubt for entertainment.

"Computer," she found herself saying.

The computer on the limo chirped in response.

"Water, please."

A small cup appeared on the bar and the clear liquid poured out of a spout on top of it. As soon as it finished, Amanda gulped the water down.

The rush of getting ready quickly and making it in the limo made her forget her worries from the morning about the meeting. But now that she was in the limo, on her way to see the Ambassador, her hands began to shake and she remembered everything again.

She needed information on the Ambassador.

Amanda kept her head low as she made her way to the front of the limo. She knocked on the small window that separated the driver with the rest of the limo.

The window automatically rolled down and Lario's green eyes looked to Amanda's in the rearview mirror. "Yes, Miss Grayson?"

"What's your name?"

He looked puzzled but he answered anyway. "James Lario, miss."

"Please," she told him. "Call me Amanda."

He looked even more confused.

"Can I call you James?"

After a second, he nodded. "Yes. Are you all right, Miss Grayson?"

"Amanda," she corrected. "And yeah, I'm okay." Then she took a look at her hands. They were shaking. The butterflies in her stomach were growing in number and torturing her stomach. "All right, I'm nervous." She drummed her fingers on the leather seat. "I'm very nervous."

His eyes went back to the road. "There is no reason to be nervous, Amanda."

"How long have you been in Starfleet?"

He straightened in his chair, almost like his chest was swelling with pride. "I'm in my last year."

"So you've been here for a while."

He nodded. "Yes, actually, after graduation in a couple of months, I'm scheduled to be on the SS Kelvin, Starfleet's newest Starship. I'm on the waiting list."

She chuckled, "I bet you didn't sign up to be a babysitter."

He chuckled too. "I was hand-picked by the General to stay with you at all times.

"It's still babysitting."

He laughed.

She smiled. "Finally, a laugh, I was starting to suspect you were Vulcan by the way you were acting."

The scenery blurred past and they were winding down around some hills.

"Speaking of which," she said, getting comfortable in her seat. "have you know the Ambassador long?"

"No."

She felt her hope sag.

"I don't know him. This was the first time I have even been in the same room as him."

"Perfect," Amanda sighed. "I don't suppose you know about what happened yesterday when I first met him."

He interrupted. "You tried to shake his hand. I have a buddy stationed at the Space Station that heard about it."

Amanda wanted to crawl into a hole. Crawl into it, hide and get out in five hundred years when everyone forgot about it. She groaned. "Kill me."

Lario laughed.

"That's not funny, James!" She groaned again, feeling nauseas. "I'm going to be the reason Vulcans and humans go to war, I swear it."

"As far as I know," James stated, nonchalant. "The Ambassador was very understanding about it. He is asking you over to the embassy, right?"

"Somehow," Amanda told him. "I'm sure his brother had something to do with it. He is the most amiable of the two. He's been living in D.C. for years now."

"Yes, I know," James told her. "But know this, Miss Grayson-"

"Amanda."

"Amanda. He is the one who wants to talk to you, not his brother. Ambassador Sarek will do what he wants, no one influences his decision. The only one to do so is the Vulcan High Council. His brother might have said something but ultimately, the Ambassador will do what he wishes."

Amanda sighed. "I'm going to be boiled alive, I know it. Boiled alive."

James laughed pleasantly. "I will be with you at every moment. The mean Vulcan won't do anything to you."

No sooner did he say that, the car pulled up to a large gate. There was no security but there was no need to. As soon as they pulled up to the larger than life gate, it opened and James pulled up to a large house.

The home had a large fountain in the middle of the pull-in driveway and the entrance of the home had large columns. The home was large and plain but beautiful and unlike any architecture she had seen on Earth. She knew it had to be Vulcan.

She didn't know how long she stared at the marble columns, large two-story windows or the double-door grand entrance but it was long enough that James had enough time to get out of the limo, walk around and open the door for her.

She got out slowly and took in the scenery. The house was high in one of the hills, so high that it overlooked the city and the traffic below.

"What is this place?" She asked.

James didn't look at her, he looked straight ahead at the house, and his back was pin-straight again. The military training overtaking him again. "The Vulcan Embassy, Miss Grayson."

Amanda gulped before going up the steps and to the doors. James pressed a button next to the turbo doors and waited like she did.

Not much time passed before a woman answered the doors. She was Vulcan, Amanda saw. She had the same features as Sarek. Her eyes were dark and her long flowing hair just as dark.

Her porcelain white skin was flawless and Amanda found she was jealous.

She bowed her head. "_Moi loma_."

James bowed his. "_Moi loma_."

Amanda bowed her head slightly.

James spoke. "Miss Amanda Grayson has an appointment with Ambassador Sarek."

The woman didn't look at her. "This way please"

They followed obediently, following the woman's slow pace. Amanda looked in awe at the sculptures in the room. The columns extended throughout the grand room they were passing. There was a balcony from the second floor overlooking the first floor and Amanda saw that there were numerous doors.

At the end of the grand room there was a large window that took up the entire wall. The window looked to a large garden. The garden had numerous flowers and foliage. She thought it was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

Before coming to the window, the woman turned to a pair of double doors.

She turned. "_La-kuramano __S'chn T'gai _Sarek would like to see Miss Grayson alone."

Amanda, terrified, glanced at James, who stepped back. "Of course."

The woman touched a pad next to the turbo doors.

"_Yasha."_

Amanda froze, she recognized that voice.

The doors opened and Ambassador Sarek was on the other side looking at some papers at the desk he was behind in the middle of the room.

Amanda stepped forward, just enough for the doors to closer behind her.

Sarek didn't look up at her but she couldn't look away from him.

She could hardly move now that she was alone in the room with the Ambassador.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, more to come. Please review, let me know what you think, as always. **

* * *

Amanda could hardly breathe.

She didn't want to make too much noise lest she would distract him.

Of course as soon as she thought about her breathing, she couldn't think about anything else and her breathing became erratic. She stopped then took a breath too deep and she was sure he noticed it.

He didn't look up from his papers, didn't acknowledge that she was in the room. Apparently, what he had in his hands was more important than she.

Then again, she was pretty sure that in his eyes, anything was more valuable than her.

The silence was deafening and the large, richly decorated room seemed to echo the silence. Her ears were ringing from the it. The room had a lot human paintings, she could tell that much from the techniques used in the paintings. The shelves were full of books and vases not leaving space for much else.

"Miss Grayson."

Amanda's heart almost burst from her chest. The silence had been so thick that when he spoke, his loud voice scared her.

"Yes?"

She spoke louder than she meant to and she realized it was because she was more nervous than anything about what the Ambassador had to say to her.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, Ambassador?"

He set the papers down on the desk and walked around it to meet her. "You must be curious to know the reason I asked you to be here."

Amanda only nodded.

"I do hope you were not disturbed by the cadet's sudden appearance."

As Amanda was about to speak, one of the devices on the Ambassador's desk blinked and beeped. He picked up the blinking, thin pad and touched the screen making the device silent.

"I do need to speak to you and I have very little time to do it." He stood a little straighter, if at all possible. "My brother was actually the one to suggest the idea."

Amanda hardly got a word in, as soon as she was about to speak again the device sounded off, prompting Sarek to pick the pad up again. He spoke again when it stopped beeping.

"There is a Vulcan child on his way here now from Vulcan. He was entrusted to me by T'Rea for a temporary period of time and she felt it was important for him to see Humans." His placed his hands behind his back. "Because my brother, unfortunately, had to go back to the Capital, he cannot give him the lessons T'Rea would like for him to learn."

Amanda swallowed. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand what you want me to do."

"Miss Grayson, as you are a schoolteacher, I believe that Sybok would be in no greater hands than yours to learn of Human customs and culture."

"You want me to teach a Vulcan child of Human culture?"

The device sounded off again, this time, he barely glanced at it and only shut it off.

"Like I said, my first choice would be my brother but he is indisposed at this time. He believes you are the most qualified to teach Sybok what his mother wants him to learn about your race."

Amanda could hardly speak at all. "Qualified? Excuse me Ambassador, but I don't think I'm qualified at all."

He didn't bat an eyelash. "Why do you say that, Miss Grayson?"

"With all due respect, Ambassador, I hardly know anything about your culture, what if I offend him in any way?"

"You will not. I am told that this boy is not your typical Vulcan child." He walked from the desk to the doors she had come in from. "It is my belief that you two will get along quite well."

Amanda tried to speak again but he cut her off. "I'm sure your father would appreciate this opportunity I am offering to you, Miss Grayson."

Amanda understood what he meant. She'd be stupid to give up this opportunity, not only because it was an unheard of opportunity that a lot of people would be enthusiastic to have but that she felt she owed the Ambassador for what he was doing for her father.

He had a bargaining chip over her and he probably didn't realize it.

Or he knew it and was using it mercilessly.

Amanda had no choice. "I would be honored, Ambassador. Even though I don't think I'm the most qualified for the position."

"Your opposition is duly noted, Miss Grayson."

His tone of voice let her know he didn't care for her opposition.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying anything else.

"There are conditions to this arrangement, as you can imagine."

Amanda nodded. "Of course."

"The boy cannot leave the premises of the Vulcan Embassy. He will have to be taught here. Every day for three hours, is two in the afternoon inconvenient for you?"

Like she had a choice. "No."

"There is a special room for him on the grounds, which will be supplied with what you need to teach him. He will be here for two weeks. I trust that will be enough time for him to absorb some of your teachings. There will be compensation for your services."

"Yes, Ambassador," like she could argue with his tone of voice.

"The Cadet will pick you up from Starfleet Academy promptly at one-thirty so you are here on time for Sybok's lesson. He will also take you back after each lesson. Agreed?"

Amanda nodded when he looked.

He pressed a button next to the doors that made them open automatically. "Accompany me to the hangar where we will meet the boy."

He, as always, left no room for argument and made his way through the hallways where half a dozen Vulcans waited for him. Amanda trailed behind him trying to keep up with his steps.

The Vulcans followed her and when she looked at the back of the group, she saw Lario was trailing behind them.

She followed Sarek through a maze of richly decorated hallways and finally to large metal double doors that opened automatically.

The hangar was empty, save for a single ship that had long since arrived and its passengers were now alongside the ship. They were all Vulcans except for two men in Starfleet uniform.

As the Ambassador stepped to them, they all stopped conversations and a small boy stepped forward.

He couldn't be more than six years old and his eyebrows and ears gave him away as Vulcan. He was impeccably dressed if Vulcans had a hierarchy, he had to be a son of a very important person. He had a diplomatic air about him, a very proud look on his face that was uncommon for a child his age to have.

Of course, Amanda knew only of Human children not Vulcan.

The boy raised his hand and placed his index finger and middle finger together while the other two fingers did the same. "I come to serve."

Sarek raised his hand also in the same gesture. "Your presence honors us, Sybok."

Sarek stepped aside. "Sybok, this is your new teacher, Miss Grayson."

Amanda stepped forward and kneeled down until she was eye to eye with him.

He gave her the same salute, "Greetings, Miss Grayson."

She did the same, or at least tried, having to use her other hand to put the fingers together. When she managed to pull it off, she laughed. "I'm sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sybok."

He stepped forward and took her hand and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Grayson."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know guys, I suck for making you wait this long and I suck for making this chapter this short. I punched this chapter out in about half an hour at 2am so bare with me. Let me know what you think as always, hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, I finish this story by the end of summer. You guys just have to be on top of me bugging me to do it! **

**Take care guys!**

* * *

Sybok was intelligent.

More than intelligent. He was a genius.

And extremely eager to learn all about Humans. He did his homework on time, read everything he had to read and then some more.

He loved to read, more than anything about the cultures all around the world. She had only been teaching him three days and already she was more than impressed with him.

But he was quiet. Never spoke except when he had a question or when he answered anything she would ask.

She would come into the room designed for him and he would already be waiting for her, a book open on the desk in front of him. He always gave her the feeling she was late, no matter how early she arrived. She went as far as to tell Lario to pick her up earlier than he normally would so she would arrive an hour before she was supposed to. Even then, he was there.

She was starting to get the impression he lived in the room.

Not that she found it too appealing for a six-year-old. In the daycare where she volunteered, there were clouds painted on the walls, flowers, bees, life. Even at the elementary school, there were murals of children holding each other's hands with rainbows and candy but these walls were bare. No colors were on the walls, only a neutral beige and a pastel white, very boring.

Amanda didn't think it was very inductive for a child's creativity. It made her wonder if Vulcans had any creativity at all; yet she knew different. She had seen all the sculptures in the Starfleet Auditorium before; she knew what they were capable of.

That was why she brought supplies today just for Sybok. She brought an extra bag full of paper, crayons, markers and pencils. She thought that this could probably get him to talk.

Amanda walked into the room, books in one arm and a bag full of supplies in another. "Good afternoon, Sybok." She didn't bother looking up, knowing that not only did he beat her to the room, he also already sat down and waited for her patiently.

"Good afternoon, Miss Grayson."

She placed the books on the desk that was placed for her in the middle of the front of the room. As she was about to place her supplies another voice spoke.

"Good afternoon, Miss Grayson."

She misplaced her bag and instead of putting it in the middle of the table like she thought she did, she placed it at the end, effectively falling over the side and spilling the contents of the bag all over the floor.

"G-good afternoon, Sarek."

If he thought that what happened was funny, he didn't show it.

Neither did Sybok.

They showed no emotion at all.

He towered over her as he stepped closer and when she knelt down to pick up the dozens of colored pencils and markers, she felt smaller than usual next to him.

She averted his gaze, busying herself with picking everything up off the floor.

"What is this?"

"I thought Sybok would enjoy it. Human children usually like this sort of thing."

He didn't miss a beat. "As you said, _human_ children. Sybok is not human."

She purposely took her time. "I am well aware of that, Ambassador, but he is a child."

"I do not think it is wise to use this technique on _this_ child, Miss Grayson."

Amanda stood and looked defiantly at his eyes. "Yes, well _I_ do."

Amanda hated how he questioned her. No one had ever questioned her teaching methods before and to think that he was, infuriated her. She hated to argue, but the Ambassador always brought out the worst side of her. She knew it was futile but she wanted to fight him, prove she was right.

Slamming the bag on the desk, she continued, "Well, Ambassador, research has established that coloring helps with self-expression, color recognition, therapy, grip and control among other things."

He looked at her for half a beat, half a beat that she thought he used to mock her. His posture remained pin-straight, his face unmoving, betraying absolutely no emotion. His eyes were focused on her and only her, then he stepped away.

Amanda looked at him perplexed at his sudden change and then realized that her hands were balled into fists at her sides. She let them go slowly and watched his back as he moved towards the Sybok.

"I trust, Sybok, that this juvenile game of Miss Grayson's is not too monotonous for you."

Amanda visibly recoiled but quickly recovered herself by taking coloring pages out of her bag.

"I will be just fine Ambassador. Miss Grayson is more than suitable for the task you appointed her."

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder but did nothing more as he sat down at an extra chair next to Sybok. Pulling out the tablet he always carried, (Amanda has a suspicion that it was permanently glued to his hand), he spoke, "I am here, Miss Grayson, to study the way you teach Sybok. His mother has asked for a report."

Amanda opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he continued.

"And although I find your daily reports especially enthralling, I find that the best way to make a full report to her is by my personal observation."

Amanda grumbled silently. He was being sarcastic, she knew, she noted it in the way he said _enthralling_, it didn't sound like he was at all enthused, more bored. Nonetheless, she continued her lesson for the day even with the Vulcan Ambassador in the room taking up all her attention at the moment.

She sat on the floor. "Sybok," she said pleasantly at the boy. "Come sit with me."

"Miss Grayson," he said matter of factly. "You are sitting on the floor."

Amanda tapped the floor next to her and said nothing more, waiting for him to approach.

He did.

She handed him a piece of paper and a box of crayons. "Your lesson for today, Sybok, is to color and draw anything you want on that piece of paper. If you run out," She reached in her bag and pulled out a five inch stack of white paper. "I have more."

"Miss Grayson," the Ambassador spoke. "The tablets are equipped for that."

"It's not the same," Amanda said pointedly. She took a piece of paper also and took a green crayon out of the sixty-four pack. "I'm going to draw my house."

Sybok began also, but very slowly. Eventually he began to draw with more confidence but he made straight lines whereas Amanda made different lines and different angles.

"Wonderful, Sybok!" She said when he began to take another color from the box. "Sybok, do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No, Miss Grayson."

"Can you please not be so formal? I'm Amanda, remember?"

"Yes, Miss Grayson."

She gave up, knowing it wouldn't work no matter how many times she told him. She tried every day with no fruition.

"And your parents? Who are they?"

He stiffened slightly but continued with his drawing. "My mother is Princess T'Rea, High Master of Gol."

When he didn't say anything else, Amanda didn't press him about his father, knowing that he didn't mention it for a reason. "So why are you on Earth? Only to learn?"

"Earth's customs are strange and I wanted to learn more. My mother is a close friend of the Ambassador, she suggested I visit him on Earth. He accepted."

Amanda glanced at the Ambassador who continued to fiddle with the Tablet. "How generous." She didn't think he could refuse a request from the High Master of Gol. Whatever that was.

Sarek nodded but said nothing more.

"I have a sister," Amanda said to fill in the silence. "Younger sister, a mother and a father. They're traveling all the time. That's why I'm here."

"Do you get lonely?"

Amanda stopped coloring. Yes. Yes, she did get lonely. In the large mansion at home in the middle of a large field, miles away from the nearest neighbor, yes, she did get lonely.

Not that she would ever tell her parents, they wouldn't travel anywhere and that would be her fault. Traveling made them happy. What made them happy, made her happy. It was something that she told herself all the time.

Loneliness was something that she never could get used to and she was alone most of the time.

She smiled at Sybok. "Nope. They always get right back."

"I like humans." Sybok continued, nonchalant.

Amanda watched him from the corner of her eye. "Is that so?"

Sybok looked at the Ambassador quickly, making sure he wasn't listening and leaned to her, the closest he'd ever gotten, and whispered, "You're free to show your emotions."

Amanda was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Sybok sat closer to her, barely inches away. "My mother, she's taught me all about you humans." He sighed, a very human gesture." I envy you."

She whispered also. "If you want to express anything, you are safe here within these walls. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"My mother doesn't believe what other Vulcans do, not entirely. We should express our emotions, just a tiny bit. It's important."

Amanda nodded slowly. "I understand."

"That is why she sent me to Earth, to study humans, to see them for myself." Sybok didn't stop coloring. "I would like to learn from you as much as I can, Miss Grayson."

Amanda nodded. "I will do my best, Sybok."

* * *

**Okay guys, please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The room was bathed in light.

The chandeliers above sparkled gold and silver, the people around her were dressed immaculately in either Starfleet uniforms, suits or dresses. Everyone was finely dressed for the gala, and the room was decorated beautifully. It was the night before the launch of the shuttle with the Vulcan artifacts.

The room was buzzing with energy, all conversations focused on the launch in the morning and what it meant to everyone and how it would affect the human and Vulcan relationship.

Her father was beaming, proud of his accomplishment. Her mother was also beaming, proud of her husband. Amanda could see their bright smiles across the large ballroom through the great crowds. Her parents were happier than she had ever seen them.

Amanda stood next to her sister, they felt somewhat out of place in the crowd. They were the youngest non-cadets there. All of the cadets were dressed in uniform. Before arriving to the gala, she had thought she had done everything possible to look beautiful and classy. Her dark hair was piled on her head with golden clasps all around. She wore a long golden dress that hugged her form and exposed her back, the front was low too, and her golden necklace hung under her collarbone in the middle of her chest. Overall, Doris was happy with the result (since she was the one to pick the dress and actually dress her) saying that all the Starfleet cadets would be salivating.

They both stood near the snack table, a glass of champagne in each of their hands. Amanda never did like to drink, but the champagne that was being served was instantly her favorite.

Doris was dressed stunningly also. She wore the same type of dress as Amanda but wore all silver instead of gold. While Amanda's dress hugged her form down to her knees with enough wiggle room to walk around the room without any problem, Doris's expanded and fell like a bell around her.

"So, which one is Lario?" Doris asked as she took a small sip from her champagne.

Amanda had told her sister all about her new friend. She told her how they talked on the way to Sarek's home, and how handsome he looked in his uniform. She also told her about how friendly he was to her and he wouldn't hesitate to help her if she asked for it.

Of course, she could pick him out of the crowd instantly. He was tall like the others and his straightly ironed uniform made him look much more distinguished than the rest. His blond hair shone in the lights and the way he smiled when he talked made Amanda smile herself. "There he is," she pointed.

Doris smiled when she spotted him too. "He's cute."

Amanda nodded. "He's very nice too, the only friend I have here, actually."

Doris finished her glass and set it down on the table she was standing next to. "I'll be right back."

She watched her sister disappear into the crowd, then turned her gaze at the people there. It was only Humans and Vulcans at the gala, both anxious about the new adventure that was about to start. The Vulcans stuck to one side of the room while some of the Humans mingled among them , but others would too stick to the other side of the room. Like an eighth grade prom, boys and girls split down the middle, too shy to speak to one another.

In the middle of the Vulcan crowd, she could see Sarek, taller than the rest, talking as he would to the other Vulcans. He was the center of attention, she could see that much from where she was standing. He seemed calm, like he always did, speaking low to the people around him. He radiated calm and cool, not at all the way the Humans around him did.

In fact, all the Vulcans seemed calm, very relaxed even though they were not within their element.

Amanda envied that, she wanted to be able to seem that collected in large rooms. He wore what Vulcans usually wore, nothing more glamorous than the people around him. Not that it mattered what he wore, he looked like he was being looked up to by everyone there, like everyone wanted to talk to him-

He looked up and met her gaze.

Amanda was caught, had she been staring?

He bowed his head slightly towards her in greeting.

She smiled and waved back, feeling stupid as she did because he instantly broke eye contact.

_Stupid Amanda_ _he's not going to wave back. You were lucky he even acknowledged you. _She could feel her teeth grinding.

She finished her champagne, mumbling "Stupid Sarek," then took another glass. Why did he always seem to make her feel so insignificant?

"Amanda."

She looked to her sister, who had come back from the crowd with someone else. That person was none other than Lario himself.

"Lario," Amanda greeted warmly.

"Miss Grayson," Lario smiled. "I hadn't seen you all night."

Amanda looked at him in confusion. "You were looking for me?"

He seemed to glance down at his boots nervously, he cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you for a dance."

Amanda's eyebrows knit in confusion. She could feel the alcohol of the champagne start to take hold, make her head spin. He didn't ask her what she thought he did, did he?

"Sorry?"

Doris laughed, her perfect teeth glistening. "A dance! Come on Amanda, you know how to dance."

It was true, her mother paid for dancing lessons when she was a teenager. She hadn't danced much since. "Not in a while," she answered truthfully. Did it sound slurred?

Amanda felt a strong grip on the hand that she had the champagne glass in. Her sister stepped closer to her, her lips close to her ear. "How many have you had?"

The music was loud enough that blessedly, Lario couldn't hear.

"Not many," Amanda whispered back.

Doris took the wineglass at nudged her forward with her shoulder at the same time, "Of course, she'll dance."

Amanda stumbled forward from the small force her sister pushed on her. How many had she had that it was already impeding her balance?

Her sister's whisper followed her to the floor, "We're gonna work on your alcohol tolerance when I get back!"

Sometimes it was like Doris was the older one, with everything that she knew.

Lario didn't seem to notice. He took her firmly by her waist and led her to the floor. Not many were dancing but enough that Amanda thought she could blend in.

Lario was a great dancer, Amanda could tell, he had the correct posture, knew exactly where to place his hands. He moved in time with the waltz, knew where to step.

"I'm impressed," Amanda giggled. "I didn't know you could dance."

Lario winked, "One of my many secrets."

Amanda found that funnier than it actually was and the whole ballroom heard her snorting laughter.

Lario laughed as well, though he did look a little uncomfortable with the attention they were both getting.

"Are you excited about tomorrow's launch?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, I couldn't be happier for my family." Was he spinning her? Or was the ballroom itself spinning?

"I have to ask," Lario cleared his throat. "Why aren't you going with them? It such an amazing opportunity."

Amanda laughed as if it were the funniest thing she'd heard. "I'm never, ever, _ever _going to space. Ever."

The statement surprised him, Amanda could tell by the way his eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

"Well, Lario, I don't know if you heard but I have a fear of flying and space, astraphobic and aerophobic. My feet are staying firmly planted on the ground."

"I would love to go to space. I won't be able to for a long time though." He sounded disappointed.

"Wanna trade?" As she spoke, she stumbled in her large golden heels. Luckily, Lario caught her, making it seem like it was part of their dance.

"Wow, you're good!" Amanda giggled again.

This time, Lario caught on. "Miss Grayson, a-are you _drunk?"_

Amanda couldn't believe it. "What? _NO!" _That last part was louder than she intended it to be. "Okay, maybe a little."

Lario chuckled, "I think you need some water. Or food. Maybe both."

Amanda giggled again. "I'll be _fine._"

She could feel his strong arm behind her guiding her at the waist. "Let's get you something to eat, all right?"

At that moment, a familiar voice broke. "Cadet Lario, Miss Grayson."

Lario froze but Amanda turned.

Sarek looked strangely handsome that night. The dark robes he wore accentuated his high cheekbones, made him look paler than he really was without looking sickly.

At that moment, Lario turned, straight as a pin, he greeted, "Ambassador Sarek."

Amanda could tell Lario was nervous. He was exuding a nervous air. She couldn't understand why though. It was only Sarek, he didn't look so tough now. In fact, he looked handsome, dashing and other words that Amanda couldn't really seem to think of at that moment. Above all, he looked normal. Like she could tell him anything.

And boy, did she want to tell him something.

The alcohol made her brave she could feel it manifesting itself. Now feelings that she had been holding back and things that she had wanted to say to him but never could manifested themselves and she could feel them brewing under the surface.

Amanda remained cool, giving off the confidence she definitely felt.

"May I steal your dance partner for a moment? I wish to speak to Miss Grayson alone."

Amanda smiled smugly, the moment she had been waiting for. She couldn't wait to tell him exactly what was on her mind. The way he would make her feel insignificant, shot down anything she ever said, make her race feel like some cavemen sometimes, the way he would speak about Humans. But above all, how he would make her feel insignificant!

Lario spoke at the same time she did. "She's tired-"

"You betcha-"

Amanda reached up, about to strike up a finger menacingly on Sarek's chest but Lario batted her arm away before she could.

This wasn't lost on Sarek, though. He eyed them suspiciously. "It won't be more than a moment, Cadet, I assure you."

Amanda knew Lario couldn't argue, though he kept a tight grip on her waist, not possessively, almost like a big brother would. Amanda batted his hand away, as Sarek turned. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

She followed Sarek to the large open doors that led to the San Francisco Bay.

As she walked, she passed a waiter with a tray of champagne.

Amanda took a glass and downed in instantly. Liquid courage.

She followed the Ambassador into the outside. The large doors reached the ceiling, well over twenty feet above her, it was dizzying for her trying to find where the doors met the ceiling.

As soon as Amanda was outside, she breathed the bay in. The salt air filling her lungs, the cold night air on her skin, it was almost sobering.

Almost.

She felt braver now, ready to say to him everything that she had wanted to say ever since she met him. She could feel it bubbling in her throat, the words forming as if by magic.

Sarek stopped at the end of the balcony that looked over the Bay. The glass fence the only thing keeping him from going over into the frigid waters. In the distance at a higher level, she could see the San Francisco Bridge, glistening with lights and passengers whizzing by.

They were alone out in the dark balcony, it was well past sunset and the stars blinked overheard, as if watching their moves.

Amanda waited for him to speak, wanting to cut him off, like he had so often done it to her. Justice would be hers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Amanda opened her mouth. Then shut it.

Did he say the night was beautiful? Is that what the Vulcan had said?

Amanda could feel the world spinning, but she thought she heard right.

"Pardon?"

He looked at her, he almost camouflaged with the dark bay behind him. "The night is beautiful."

Amanda shut her mouth again, about to speak. This was unexpected.

"Miss Grayson – Amanda."

He spoke her name, the first time he spoke her name. Maybe the alcohol was affecting her more than she thought.

"I must apologize for prematurely separating you from your date tonight. I know you were not expecting it."

Expecting it? She wasn't _expecting_ him to apologize. At all.

Amanda cleared her throat. "No, I'm not on a date."

She could see his shoulders slum slightly, like he had relaxed. Was she imagining this?

He turned towards her now fully, his face was set giving her no clue as to the reason he asked to speak to her alone. For anyone who didn't know the Ambassador, they would swear he wasn't acting any differently than any other Vulcan.

Amanda, though, knew him better than most. She could see a slight jittering movement in his hands, not at all what the collected Ambassador does.

Amanda stood in uncomfortable silence, not really knowing what to expect, completely taken aback by his demeanor. She was drunk, but whatever the reason he wanted to speak with her, made him nervous and she could clearly see it. Maybe saying what she wanted to say to him all along didn't seem to be a good idea after all.

The long she stood outside in the cool night, though, the more she thought that maybe she should speak up.

"Any particular reason I'm out here, Ambassador?"

He cleared his throat nervously.

Before she could make a comment on it, he interrupted.

"Amanda, I must say that when I saw you tonight with the young Cadet, I had a sort of stir of feelings."

"S-stir of _feelings?"_

"I believe they were jealousy."

"_Jealousy?" _Amanda tried not to sound so surprised but hard that it was very difficult to.

"Yes." He seemed calmer now. "You have bewitched me, Amanda."

She couldn't breathe. She put her hand to her temple, her head was swimming. "Be-Bewitched? I'm not sure I understand."

He didn't move, didn't seem to give off any emotion. "Surely you know the meaning of the word-"

"Of course," she whispered. "I just don't understand-"

"I love you."

Amanda closed her eyes, her heart skipped a small beat. Her head kept spinning, what was going on?

"It is for this reason, that I respectfully ask for your hand in marriage."

Amanda felt like her eyes were bulging out. "_Marriage?_"

He seemed confused. "Is that not how Humans ask for marriage? To be bonded with a mate for life?"

Amanda's world was really spinning, she gripped the glass separator between her and the frigid San Francisco Bay. "Yes but –"

"Are you all right, Amanda?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," she croaked.

Truth was, she was far from it. She wasn't fine. How had Ambassador Sarek, cold stone, calculating come to love her? No, even _like _her? She thought he hated her, felt more towards the gum under his shoe. How did he, all of a sudden, _love_ her?

It was preposterous, that a Vulcan would love a Human. She had heard of a few special cases, but only whispers. How could he come to love her? Who was this person? Was this really Sarek?

"I know that at this moment, you might not feel the same way, but given time, you might. You are much more than I expected, I have never met anyone who challenged me more, questioned me more. I have never in all my years met anyone like you."

Amanda finally steadied her voice, but couldn't look him in the eye. "How can you feel _anything_ for me?"

"Pardon?"

She found courage in her voice, though she didn't feel it at all. "Is this a joke?"

Sarek looked as if she slapped him.

She laughed softly. "You've done everything to make me feel insignificant. Everything. You questioned the way I teach, the way I speak, the way I do everything in my life."

"I did not-"

"Yes, you did! You've made me feel like I'm the most insignificant person in the universe!" Amanda found she could finally voice everything she was holding in. It was giving her more courage, raising her voice with everything she said. She couldn't help it. "I'm very proud of accomplishments and those of my planet. You've made sure time and time again that I remembered that I'm only a lowly human and that I have made accomplishments that you don't even consider worth mentioning. I'm supposed to believe that you care enough about me to marry me when you've shown not even an ounce of sympathy towards me or anyone else? The only exception is Sybok, who I'm sure is only important to you because she is the son of the Princess!"

Amanda drew a breath, looking to the chilly water for strength. "I don't know how things are done in Vulcan, but I can't marry you. They are not business deals here, and both people have to feel the same."

She couldn't look at him, didn't dare. She tried to hide her shaking hands, shaking not from the cold night but from the revelation of it all, her raw feelings. How could she?

She didn't hear him move, but when he spoke, he was closer to her, speaking so only she could hear. "I apologize Miss Grayson, for my behavior towards you. It was unbecoming of me. You are one of the brightest people I know and I apologize if I have not made that known. I also apologize for wasting your time."

An apology? She never heard him apologize. The way people spoke of him, it seemed like he never did. Amanda took a deep breath. Maybe he did mean everything he said.

She didn't want to admit it, but as horribly as he treated her since she met him he had given her opportunities to shine. He took more to her than anyone at Starfleet at the moment. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was in a small way falling for him. The extra attention, the way that he, too, challenged her. It was a far cry from love but it wasn't the pure hate she felt for him in the beginning either.

She turned, wanting to tell him something, anything so he would see that his apology didn't fall on deaf ears.

Sarek was gone, disappeared within the crowd dancing at the ball.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Last time, I wasn't able to make a note on the chapter because I was rushing but here it is. **

**I am punching out this story as fast as I can and as fast as my muse inspires me. It won't last for long, unfortunately, it never does. I am rushing through the chapters though and moving things faster than I would like so I can finish this as fast as I can so I don't keep you all waiting for too long. Of course, whether I finish this story or not depends entirely on if people are reading it and reviewing it. **

**I need feedback from you, readers, so I know whether to continue or not. I am doing this mainly for you. **

**So please, review away as always. **

* * *

Amanda didn't stick around for the rest of the gala. She left as soon as she could, claiming she didn't feel well and went straight to her quarters. She didn't stay for her father's speech or Sarek's. She couldn't even bear to stay in the same room as him, not after what he said.

It would be easy to forget what he said. He didn't look at her the entire night. It was as if she didn't exist.

She immediately showered and went to bed, wanting to forget the whole night ever happened. Her mother had checked on her during the night and told her she missed a great party.

The next morning she had to wake up early in the morning to see her family off on their flight. She woke up late, though, too tired or hung over from the previous night, she didn't know.

The shuttle bay was massive; she had never seen so many ships together in one place. The hangar was state of the art just like the ships. Their ship was the only one leaving and because it was such a momentous occasion, everyone was there.

There was press, Starfleet Officers and Vulcan officials. Pictures were taken by the press, speeches and recognitions were presented. In the end, when all the excitement died down, Amanda properly said goodbye to her family. She hugged her parents and her sister and when she hugged her father she hesitated.

She always hated saying good bye. She always had a bad feeling before they left. She couldn't get used to them going off-planet.

"Don't worry, Mandy," he chuckled as he hugged her. "We'll be back soon." He tugged on her necklace which dangled over her purple shirt. "Remember our promise."

She nodded, "I know you guys will be back."

"Have fun while you're here."

Amanda gave a faint smile. "Stay safe."

She watched her family file inside the USS Concord. It looked like they would ride comfortably with all the storage and artifacts they had. It wasn't a massive star ship but it was large enough to fit everyone comfortably for at least a month–long journey.

They performed the final checks while Amanda and the rest of the party watched from a high platform overlooking the hangar. Eventually they left and Amanda watched the ship take off in the distance until it was barely a blip in her vision.

She knew where Sarek was the entire time, watching his movements out of the corner of her eye. When she was ready to leave, she barely looked his way as she made her way out. She didn't want to look at him, spare both of them the embarrassment from the night before. He seemed the same, the only time he even acknowledged her was to greet her in the morning with a slight nod.

Now that her family was gone, she had nothing to do until her lesson with Sybok. She went for her morning run, planned out her lesson and hours later when she was gathering her things, she received an unexpected call.

The speakers in her quarters chirped, indicating an incoming call. She sat down in front of her tablet and touched the screen where it flashed. She didn't recognize the caller but because of the circumstances she was in, it could be anyone important trying to reach her.

No face came up on the screen, indicating it was just a voice call.

"Yes?" she asked in a business-like demeanor.

"Is this Miss Amanda Grayson?" It was a woman, speaking formally. Amanda could just tell it was Vulcan by the way she spoke.

"Yes, this is Amanda."

"I am calling to inform you that Ambassador Sarek will no longer be needing your services from now on."

Amanda took a deep breath, closing her eyes. How could she not see this coming?

"Sybok is returning to Vulcan later tonight at the request of his mother."

Of course she was. "Did the Ambassador say why?"

"The Princess provided no reason. The Ambassador says that he will send compensation later for your time and effort."

"Th-that's not really necessary."

"It is, however, his wish. Good-bye, Miss Grayson."

Amanda wasn't allowed to say anything else, the call ended immediately.

Amanda dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed very unladylike on her bed. "Perfect."

Amanda put her head in her hands. Of course he wouldn't want to see her, wouldn't want to be in the same room as her. She hadn't been the one to say her feelings out loud and have them flat out denied. Even when she was with him in the morning, she felt on edge.

She couldn't imagine how he felt.

Her head was still spinning from his revelation. How could he love her? She thought he hated her!

As much as she hated him, for everything that he had said to her and done, she regretted blabbing her mouth to him the previous night. She couldn't imagine how he felt, to be shut down like he had been.

It was impossible that he could feel that way, she knew, and yet …

It stirred something in her. Something that she didn't know she felt. Especially not for him. She thought he was attractive but that was all.

She respected him too,

Looked up to him in a certain way.

Admired his intelligence.

He was sort of cute, too, she thought.

"Shut up, Amanda", she grumbled. "Get these thoughts out of your head."

Was she starting to like him?

No. No, she wasn't. He was shutting her out now, shutting her out of Sybok's life. Sybok, whom she had bonded with. She had a feeling that he bonded with no one else in his life. And now Sarek wanted to take that away.

"Damn, Sarek," she grumbled.

She hadn't known Sybok long but she could feel a bond between them. She knew that she couldn't say anything about him leaving, but she could at least try to be there for him as he left.

Amanda got up and gathered all her things. The only logical place he could be at was Starfleet, that was the only place that there was a hangar that went to the space station or anywhere else. Amanda severely doubted that Sarek would leave Sybok in the hands of human civilians and only Starfleet could take care of him. Maybe she would make it in time. If she could get in, of course.

Amanda couldn't get farther than the door though. As soon as the automatic doors opened, she found a familiar face.

Cadet Lario was waiting outside the door in military garb, impeccably clothed from head to toe. His face had softened somewhat from when she first met him at the train station. Had that only been a week since they met?

"Miss Grayson."

She looked at him confused. "James? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed … different last night."

Amanda laughed softly and regretted that she had so much to drink. "Yeah, I drank a lot last night." She looked at him, he looked like he was sweating. "Have you been waiting here long? Why didn't you ring the doorbell?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "I wanted to ask you for dinner."

Amanda was speechless for the second time in twenty-four hours. So much so that when she spoke, she emphasized every syllable when she spoke next. "Din-ner?"

"I wanted to ask you yesterday but you took off after you spoke to the Ambassador. What did he say to you?"

Amanda ran a hand through her hair. "I-I can't say." She didn't really think it happened, in fact. "I have to go to the Academy I have to talk to Sybok before he leaves. Do you know where he could be?"

He nodded. "I just dropped off the Ambassador and his party at the Academy, I could take you there."

Amanda was grateful, at least a little bit of good news for the day.

She locked the door behind her and made it to the turbo elevators. Lario followed and they were silent on the way down. Right before they made it to the first floor, he spoke. "About dinner-"

Amanda bit her lip. She didn't know what to think about what happened. First a proposal from Ambassador Sarek then a dinner date with James Lario. Though Lario was in all ways an improvement over Sarek, at least he acted like he had some sort of pulse, she felt no spark for him.

Not like she felt for Sarek, though she ignored it every time she was near him.

Lario was a good friend and she didn't want anything jeopardizing their friendship.

He stood as straight as a pin next to her and she could hear him chuckle quietly. "You know, you never answered my question."

"I can't." Amanda found herself blurting right as he finished. "I live in Washington, you live here, and it wouldn't work out. I don't see how this can work out, unless you're just looking for a fling, which is something I don't agree on –"

At this, Lario laughed. "I only asked you to dinner, not to marry you."

Amanda gulped. Thank goodness, she thought.

"I only asked you to dinner." He took her hand. "I like you and I want to take you to dinner. If nothing comes from it then we had a good dinner, if it does then, well, we'll take it from there." He gave a warm smile. "Is that all right?"

Amanda couldn't help but smile. "Dinner would be great."

"Good." He let her hand go and stepped through the turbo doors when they opened. "After you."

* * *

**Once again, please review, without them I am lost and won't know whether to continue or not.  
**

**Everyone, stay safe.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said I would finish the story before classes started. I thought I would but I got a job as an intern in my field and I'm on my last semester of college. I know it's not fair to you guys to make you wait so long between updates and I do apologize. I really do appreciate you reading my story. **

**Since updates are so far between I forget details in my story. Like how I switch from James and Lario. Or Doris's hair color, I can't remember. I would appreciate it if anyone that can beta for me. I am now writing this for you guys, I know how it is to read a great story and have it hanging and not knowing what the resolution was. (It happened a lot with my favorite Phantom of the Opera fics)**

* * *

Amanda didn't think she'd make it. She really thought that he would leave by the time she would make it to the hangar. Luckily, James knew shortcuts throughout the Academy and she made it through to the hangar in no time.

She felt small, insignificant with the large ships around her. The further she went into the hangar, she could see a small group of people gathered around a specific ship. Unlike everywhere else where it was all adults and cadets dressed to the nine's in their uniform, she could see Vulcans in their normal attire and a small Vulcan child.

He was getting into the ship, followed by a female Vulcan.

Amanda ran forward. "Sybok!"

He turned and looked towards her, she thought she saw a small smile. He stepped away from the ship, "Miss Grayson."

Amanda shoved her hand into her bag. "I wanted to give you something before you go."

She looked towards the Vulcan group. They seemed alarmed but not as alarmed as Sarek. He seemed rooted where he stood and she could have sworn that she saw a quirk of a smile.

What did that mean?

By the time she reached the shuttle, everyone was staring daggers at her. She didn't care. She focused on Sybok.

He seemed to be genuinely happy to see her. Though, of course, he didn't show it like human children did, but she could see it in small ways.

"Miss Grayson," he gently bowed his head. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"To see you off, of course," she said beaming. "And to give you your last assignment." She pulled out a coloring book from her bag with a pen and a box of crayons.

She knelt down in front of him and used the pen she had in her hand to write down her name and information on the coloring book. "I want you to use it as much as you want and if you do finish a page, send it to me, right here." She pointed to what she just wrote down. "Here is how you can stay in touch with me. I would love to hear from you."

He took the coloring book. "I thank you for your kindness and patience with me. Regrettably, I must leave."

"I know, I'm keeping you. I just wanted to say good-bye." She stood up, keeping her hand firmly at her side not wanting to give in to what she would traditionally do in this situation. She stepped back and joined the crowd. "Good-bye, Sybok."

Then he did the last thing she expected him to do. He walked right up to her and gave her his hand. "You have taught me, Miss Grayson, that the proper protocol for this situation would be to shake hands."

She chuckled to herself. She could hardly believe it. Had she made an impression on the small boy? "You are correct, Sybok." She gave him her hand and shook it slowly. "It was nice to have met you, Sybok."

And after that, he left, and no sooner did he take off into the sky, Sarek spoke.

"A private word with you, Miss Grayson."

Amanda froze. She was sure that he had meant it to be a question but it came out as a statement. A venomous statement.

She held her breath as she followed him to another part of the hangar. They were away from the group and when he spoke, she knew he didn't want them to hear.

"Miss Grayson, I hope you have not told anyone about what happened last night."

Amanda felt hurt, taken aback. "Of course not, Ambassador. I would never-"

He cut her off. "I would hate to think that I misjudged you."

Amanda felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Despite everything that she had felt about him before, she felt sorry for him. Ever since the night before she felt sorry for him, felt _for_ him. She didn't know about rejection, but she could only imagine what it felt.

And ever since it happened she saw him differently, noticed a change. She thought it was her, nothing that anyone else would notice.

Of course he still stood pin straight, talked like he always did.

Amanda swallowed. "You didn't." Her voice shook. Had she hurt him that bad? "I wouldn't do that, Ambassador. I couldn't."

He gave her a hard look. "Good."

Just as she was about to speak again, he interrupted.

"Good day, Miss Grayson."

With nothing else, he left.

Amanda felt woozy. She never meant to hurt him and she hated herself for doing it. He caught her by surprise in every way. She wasn't ready for marriage and she didn't love him to that point. She had to turn him down. Why did he make her feel so guilty?

"Miss Grayson-"

She turned to the cadet.

"Do you want me to- Are you all right?"

Amanda cleared her throat. "Yeah, why?"

"You look pale."

Amanda reached for her throat. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

James looked concerned. "Let me take you home."

* * *

Three days after her family left, Amanda was ready to go home.

She had never been so homesick, even with Doris calling her each night. She thought she could stay longer in Starfleet but with what happened before the launch, she always felt sick to her stomach.

She missed the country air.

She couldn't even look forward to the dinner with James the next day.

With not much to do, Amanda spent most of the time wandering around Starfleet taking in the sights as much as she could, knowing she wouldn't return again. She'd miss the hustle and bustle of the cadets in training.

It was while she was on the grounds that she received an unexpected call from her sister.

She was reading in one of the gardens on her tablet, waiting for James like she had been doing for the last two days. The weather was cool enough to allow her to sit outside.

The tablet rang in her hands and she put her headphones on so no one could hear their entire conversation.

The bubbly blond was smiling when Amanda answered the call. The camera of Doris's own tablet picking up the details of the room she was in.

The gray room was brightly lit. She could see the small room had a small amount of decoration, nothing like home. In the back, behind Doris was a window. Amanda couldn't see anything outside it.

Of course, space was dark.

"Hello, little sister. "

"Hey, Doris." Amanda greeted.

These two camera calls were Amanda's favorite part of the day. Doris looked concerned. "You don't look good."

Amanda nodded. "I miss home. I think I'll go home earlier than I thought."

Doris seemed let down. "I thought that you would have fun there. Come on, it's only two more days!"

"I am having fun," Amanda reassured.

"It's that damn Vulcan's fault, isn't it?"

Amanda paled. "What?"

Doris seemed pleased. "You've been like this since the night before we left. What happened?"

"N-nothing."

"Yeah, right," Doris pushed. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

Doris sighed exasperated. "Oh, please."

Amanda sighed as well. Well, at least she tried. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "Before you left-"

"Wait." Doris stood from her chair. "There's a lot of noise outside." She walked to her door, pressed her ear against it. She jumped back instantly, like a cat in a tub of water. She held a hand to her chest. "Someone's shooting phasers."

Amanda watched confused. "What?"

Doris gasped and jumped back again far away from the door. "Oh, my God, there's screaming."

"Doris," Amanda panicked. "Hide somewhere, right now."

No sooner had she said it, the door burst open.

Two large green scaled –what looked like men- barged inside, knocking tables down as they went. Doris screamed like Amanda had never heard.

Her skin began to crawl.

One of the men pushed her to the floor while the other grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her out of the room.

The first man looked at Doris's tablet.

He pointed the phaser at Amanda.

The screen went black and the word "Connection Lost" was displayed.

Amanda's hands were shaking, she could feel her heart in her throat.

What just happened?

"Doris?"

She tried the call again. The computer chirped, "Doris is not available."

She tried again, this time with her father.

"William is not available."

She tried her mom.

"Not available."

That never happened, their tablets were always available off planet in case of emergencies.

They were in trouble, she knew it.

But what could she do?

And in that moment, she knew. She knew who to turn to.

Not a moment later, James found her. "Hello, Miss Gray-"

"Where is Sarek?"

James kneeled down next to her. "Amanda, what happened, are you okay?"

"Where is the Ambassador?" her voice was hoarse.

"Amanda." James reached for her hand. She didn't notice she had dug her hands in the dirt below. He picked it up and clumps of grass fell from her fingers. "And you're crying, what happened?"

Amanda touched her cheeks. He was right.

That didn't matter.

"James," Amanda said slightly calmer. "Where is he?"

James blinked. "In the West Hall, I believe."

Amanda jumped up and ran. Her hands pumped beside her, her tablet gripped tight in one of them.

"Amanda!" James called behind her but she continued.

"He's in a meeting! Amanda!"

Amanda knew where she was going. She had seen it before.

So what if he was in a meeting? Her family needed her.

She ran faster still, her love for her family giving her speed.

The entire ship had to be under attack, there was no other explanation. Her family couldn't be the only targets.

She found the room and with the last of her energy, she pulled the doors open.

"There's been an attack on the Concord."

* * *

**As always, please let me know what you think! Take care!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Been in my head for a while. Punched it out, realized I changed the narrative then had to do it again :/ I hope it's to your satisfaction! Please review and let me know! **

* * *

Eyes. Six pairs of eyes stared at her as she stood at the entrance of the grand hall.

The grand columns loomed before her and she could tell that this was a room used for important meetings with a lot of people. At the moment, it was no different except there were only four men and two women.

Three Vulcans, three humans.

And they all stared at her.

She watched them all as they stared, the silence between them thick.

"Amanda!"

She heard Lario catch up behind her. He held his breath and softly mumbled, "Shit."

Amanda looked at them all. They were all obviously from high in command and one of them she recognized at the Director of Starfleet. Another was an Admiral.

And in the middle of the room was Sarek.

And they were just staring.

Amanda could only imagine what she looked like, tears streaking down her face, hands and clothes filthy.

But she didn't care her family needed her.

Which is why when no one was moving or even speaking, she spoke again.

"Why isn't anyone _doing_ anything?"

Amanda felt a tug at her elbow. "Amanda, let's get the hell out of here."

She pulled her arm away from Lario and stepped forward. "Did anyone hear what I said? There's been an attack on the Concord!"

She saw the human woman roll her eyes.

Amanda stepped forward again. "There's been an-"

"There has been no attack on the Concord." The Admiral looked at her. "If there had been we would have known."

She stared dumbfounded. Did he really think she was lying?

"I'm not lying." She stared daggers at him.

Another man gestured to the large window overhead that doubled as a screen. "We just communicated with the captain of the Concord and he assures everything is on schedule, there has been nothing unusual going on."

Amanda pointed to the same screen. "Then he's lying!"

This infuriated another human man. "I doubt that Captain Smith would lie to his superiors!"

"Amanda!" Lario urged again and pulled on her arm.

"Then he must be under duress!"

The Admiral was done talking to Amanda. "Cadet, remove this girl from this room, now!"

Amanda's heart stopped. Did no one really believe her?

She turned to Lario, "You believe me, don't you?"

He gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Amanda."

All of a sudden, his arms were around her, lifting her, moving her. Amanda didn't know he was so strong.

Amanda bet he didn't know she was loud either.

"No!" Amanda struggled. "Put me down! Let me go!"

"Amanda," he strained. "Stop it."

She tried pulling away from him, to no avail and suddenly her eyes fell on the one person she had come to see.

"Sarek!" She struggled against Lario. "Sarek, you believe me, don't you? _I'm not lying! You know me! Please!"_

And then, as if waiting for the last possible moment, he spoke. He didn't speak loudly and yet Amanda was sure everyone heard him over her screams.

"It wouldn't of course, Admiral, hurt if you were to inquire on the Concord, would it?"

The Admiral stuttered "O-Oh, yes, yes of course. I can try."

Lario set Amanda down and she watched the screen.

The Admiral input some keys on the keyboard on the desk and the screen lit up the room. The high tech screen flashed and immediately a map was shown. Amanda could tell it was a map of space.

Some of the dots on the black screen were labeled, others weren't. One of the icons on the screen was moving, a small ship moved across the screen on a steady pace. It followed a dotted line and a small label next to it read: ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL, ON SCHEDULE.

She stared. Of course, they're not going to believe her.

Amanda gestured toward her tablet. "I was speaking to my sister when they attacked. They looked like they were men, green scaly skin." She gulped, fighting the urge to cry. "They grabbed my sister by the hair and dragged her out of her room." The tablet shook in her hands. "She was screaming the entire time."

She didn't look at the others in the room, only at her tablet. "I'm not lying," she whispered.

One of the women spoke, "It seems that there is nothing wrong with the Concord."

Amanda put her free hand through her hair, ready to pull it out. How was it that no one would believe her?

"Director," Sarek spoke. "I would like to speak to the Captain of the Concord, if you please."

One of the men nodded, he hadn't spoken yet. "Of course, Ambassador." He looked toward the man at the keyboard. "Admiral Barrett, if you please."

She watched the screen. A portly man appeared, all smiles. "Director, it has been a while." Amanda could hear the laugh in his voice. "Has there been a change since we spoke five minutes ago?"

Sarek stepped forward. "Captain Smith, might I ask you a question?"

Smith nodded. "Of course, Ambassador."

"Your ship and your crew, is everything running to your satisfaction?"

Captain Smith nodded. "Yes, Ambassador, there has been no change. The cargo is safe as well."

Sarek spoke again. "Nothing to report?"

"No, sir, nothing to report."

Amanda stood dumbfounded. Could that be real? She was so sure, _so sure_ her sister was in trouble. She ran towards the middle of the room so that the Captain could see her. "Captain, my name is Amanda Grayson, where is my family? William Grayson, the curator of the expedition?"

Captain Smith stepped aside. "He's right here, Miss Grayson."

Suddenly, her father filled the screen. He was safe, looked it, not a scratch on him, nothing amiss. "Hello there, Amanda, what's going on?"

Momentary confusion took hold but Amanda shook her head to be rid of it. "Dad, where is Doris? Have you seen her in the last ten minutes?"

He looked at her confused. "She's in this room, right now." He moved to the side and she saw in the other end of the room, her sister, Doris, looking at an instrument panel on the wall.

Amanda watched her sister as she walked across the room, put something down and picked up her tablet. There was nothing wrong. She looked normal, as if nothing happened.

Amanda looked at her tablet. What had she seen? Had she fallen asleep in the garden and dreamed the whole thing?

But it was so _real_. She looked at her hands, caked in dirt. _What happened?_

"Amanda, I don't think right now is the best time to speak to her. Maybe next time you can talk to her _alone_." She understood his implication. Alone when the Director and Admirals of Starfleet weren't around. This wasn't the time for a personal phone call.

"I-I was so sure there was something wrong-" Amanda whispered.

The Admiral spoke up. "Captain Smith?"

The Captain was on the screen again. "We are sorry to have bothered you. Please carry on in your duties."

The Captain nodded. "Will do. Good afternoon Admirals, Director, Ambassador."

The screen went blank.

Amanda felt small. Like an ant. When she looked at the Admiral he looked like he was ready to squash her.

She wanted to slap the grin right off his face.

She looked to Sarek, trying to find an ally. She searched his face, was there compassion? Sympathy? Pity?

No. There was nothing. She couldn't read his stone face.

She looked to Lario.

Lario shook his head. He didn't believe her.

Amanda looked at her tablet. "I _know_ what I saw-"

"Miss Grayson."

She looked to the Director as he spoke.

"That's enough attention for one day, don't you think?"

Amanda didn't move. She only did when Lario nudged her carefully. "Come on, Amanda."

He led her out of the room. She couldn't look at him, couldn't look up. She only stared at her hands. She was so sure, _so sure_ of what she saw. She saw her sister get dragged away. _She saw it!_

Lario shut the door to the hall and they were alone in the immense hallway.

"What the hell were you thinking, Amanda?"

She looked at him, hurt. She thought she could confide in him at least. She thought he would take her side.

Apparently not.

"I know what I saw, Lario!" She screeched. "I wasn't lying!"

"Then what the hell was that in there? You know I'm going to get reamed next time they see me, I'm in charge of you!"

"Then blame it on me! You have nothing to do with this!"

Lario cursed several times.

"Look," Amanda finally said. "Even if you don't believe me, I know, _I know_ my family is in trouble. I feel it in my gut."

Lario scoffed. "They looked plenty all right to me."

Amanda bit on her lower lip. "Maybe they threatened them to look natural? Maybe they have phasers pointed at them right now!"

"Listen to yourself, Amanda," Lario said softly. "You're talking crazy."

Amanda was grinding her teeth. "No, I'm not."

"No? All the men in there have a combined experience of at least 200 years in Starfleet and they weren't alarmed and you – you have only been here a week and now you just _know_ that the computers are wrong and the Captain is lying?"

Amanda took a deep breath to keep from slapping him. "I know my family. I know that they are in trouble."

Lario did the same, he seemed to calm down. "Amanda, I know you think your family is in danger but they weren't alarmed. You shouldn't be either –"

At that moment the doors opened. The men she had just interrupted poured out one by one. At the end of the line was Sarek and another Vulcan.

Amanda looked away. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed she couldn't prove to him that she was right. Her family was in danger and she didn't know what to do.

What could she do?

Amanda sniffled, tears threatening to spill anew. What was she going to do?

"Miss Grayson, a word?"

Sarek looked down to her, the other Vulcan from the room stayed behind too. He looked to her too.

When the other people from the room weren't within earshot, Sarek spoke.

"I believe you."

Relief flooded through her, the floor moved beneath her feet. She held to the wall for support. "You do?"

"My partner noticed something was not right about the demeanor of the Captain or your father. We would like to investigate further."

"Investigate?" She asked.

"Miss Grayson, Starfleet is satisfied that the expedition is in no danger. The Vulcan High Council will feel the same as well."

Amanda nodded. "So what do we do?"

"We investigate on our own."

Amanda was floored. "On our own?"

Sarek nodded. "There are no Vulcan ships near the Concord but there is a ship we can use here. We will have to transport to the International Space Station and from there take the ship to the Concord."

Amanda slowly nodded. "Okay. That sounds like a plan."

The other Vulcan spoke. "We will have to leave now but we will keep you informed if we do find anything."

"Wait, what?" Amanda gasped. "I'm going with you."

Sarek shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"What do you mean 'Absolutely not'? My family is on that ship, if there's something wrong, I should be up there too!"

Sarek looked to the other Vulcan. The other man spoke. "Are you familiar with physical training? Hand to hand combat?"

Amanda paused. "N-no. "

"Have you any training with space travel?" Sarek asked.

"N-no."

"Then you will be a bother and a nuisance. If there is anything that we may need to do in regards to an intruder you will be more burden than help."

Amanda scoffed. "Gee, thanks." She shook her head. "Look, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't know there was something wrong with your precious artifacts. My family is in danger, real mortal danger. I have to go, please."

Sarek shook his head.

Amanda placed a hand on his arm. She felt the muscle there under the robes, hard but lean. "Please, Sarek," she urged. "This is my family. They are the only people I have."

Sarek looked from her hand to her and there –it lasted no more than a second- but there, she saw it, the briefest flicker of emotion. He felt sorry for her and what's more, she knew it had more to do with his proposal the other night than anything else.

She took her hand back immediately. She hadn't mean to use his feelings towards her as leverage. She started to apologize but was interrupted.

"Very well."

Her heart did somersaults.

He looked behind her. "Cadet Lario, are you trained in hand to hand combat?"

Amanda had forgotten he was there. She turned and watched him nod. "Yes, sir. I did wrestling in high school and was trained in martial arts. I was also trained at the Academy."

Sarek looked at the other Vulcan, his olive skin was darker than Sarek's. "Very well, you will join us. No harm must come to this girl, am I understood?"

Amanda blanched. "I can take care of myself."

"Understood, cadet? Or it is me you will answer to."

Lario nodded. "Yes, Ambassador."

Sarek turned. "Good. We leave in the next hour."


	13. Chapter 13

She stood transfixed. Staring. Watching.

She couldn't move. Her shoes were glued to the floor. The vessel was huge, could fit about thirty-five people in it comfortably. Or so Lario said.

Insisted.

"Come on, Amanda." He sounded exasperated, hanging from the vessel door by his long arms. "In order to get to the Starship, you need to board this one."

"I know," she squeaked.

"We will be on our way soon, are you sure you're going to be all right? You don't have to go, you know."

She shook my head. "No, I have to. You don't happen to have some tranquilizers, do you?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Knock me out, you know-"

Lario sighed. "That won't work and you know it."

She knew it. Damn it.

Lario got off the platform jumped down towards her. "It's perfectly safe. Do you know how many flights this thing has done? How many people it transports weekly? It's perfectly –"

"Safe. Yes, you've said that about a million and one times. Say it again and I will throw something at your head."

"You don't have to go, Amanda."

"Yes, I do," she whined. She was starting to sound like a three year old and she hated it. She was glad Sarek wasn't there. "My family – they need me."

Lario stood in front of her, about two feet taller because he was standing on the platform. "Yes, they do."

She looked at his hand. Of course, they needed her. The people around her were going to be in danger because of her. They believed her when no one else would. She could do this small thing. This small, miniscule, huge, grand thing.

She nodded before she lost her nerve and stepped up to the platform. Right as she took his hand, the Ambassador rushed into the hangar.

Amanda always noticed how his posture exuded authority, how everyone around him seemed smaller, even if they were the same height. As he made his way through the hangar and to the small ship they were standing next to. As his eyes fell on both Amanda and Lario, she noticed his jaw locked.

The smallest, briefest expression of emotion and yet, she noticed it.

Was she the only one?

"Is the ship ready, cadet?"

Lario nodded. "Yes, sir. The captain has fired her up, she's ready to go."

He quickly brushed by them, "Let us be on our way."

Lario turned to her. "Ready?"

Amanda nodded. "Now or never, I guess."

Lario tugged on her hand as she stepped up to the platform. She noticed how tightly he held her. She was glad of it, she would have run away.

Stepping into the ship proved to be one of the hardest things she had to do. She held her necklace tightly in her hand and stepped onto the small ship. It felt like it was alive. She felt the rumbling course through her and her nerves turned into a ball in her stomach. Yet, she managed to sit down, put on her seat belt and sit perfectly still.

The captain spoke though the intercom. "Doors shutting. Ready for take-off."

Amanda shut her eyes tightly. She heard the clanging of the door closing. The engines rumbling louder still. She heard the captain give the final commands just before she felt herself being lifted.

She shut her eyes tighter still, feeling her weight being lifted higher and higher. The ship dipped a little just before making a tight turn to her right.

Her world was spinning, she was beginning to sweat profusely. When the ship dipped again, she put both her hands on the arm rests of her seat. Her clammy hands touched two very cool ones. When she looked up, she noticed that she was between Lario and no other then the Ambassador.

She looked at Sarek. She couldn't tell anything from his face. Not pity not even amusement. Lario, on the other hand, looked thoroughly amused.

He was even laughing. "You really weren't kidding, weren't you?"

Amanda felt bile rising in her throat. She hadn't felt like that in years not since –

"This isn't funny," she managed out right before she threw up all over his shiny cadet shoes.

* * *

**Yes, short. I know. But I'm hoping more will come soon. I've been caught up with work, and my new Mary Kay business. (Houses are pretty expensive, you know? Trying to buy my first home with my soon-to-be husband :D ) And well, I hope you like it. More to come soon!**


End file.
